Au milieu de la plaine enneigée
by Lanae's World
Summary: [Participation au Challenge d'Octobre 2017 – Collectif NONAME : AU Science fiction] Avec Sam blessé, Steve ne peut plus piloter son Jaeger. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant que Fury ne lui présente son nouveau partenaire : un pilote russe aux manières aussi glaciales que la Sibérie.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde.

Me revoilà avec un texte sur le second challenge d'octobre : Un AU science fiction.

J'avais brièvement réfléchi à faire un AU Pacific Rim pour féliciter Sana de son Nano d'avril, mais elle n'était pas emballée par l'idée (et comme Til the end était son cadeau, je voulais lui faire plaisir). Du coup, je me suis plongée à nouveau dans l'idée pour ce challenge.

Pour répondre à la question de Sana justement : Quelle est votre œuvre de Sci-Fi préférée et qu'est-ce qui vous attire dedans ?"

Je vais faire très classique, mais je nommerai Star Wars (même si j'adore les reboots de Star Trek et Interstellar). Parce qu'il bercé mon enfance, parce que Luke était trop sexy et Han également et que (bizarrement), d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'était ensemble que je les voyais (Pas de bol Leïa !)

Cette série de film est la mère de tous les space opéra et tous ne font que utiliser les bases que Lucas a mis en place. Donc oui je suis fan et pas du tout objective ! Surtout lorsque l'on parle de la première trilogie.

Pour en revenir à mon texte, j'ai mis deux warning à la fin. Il n'y a rien d'explicite mais certains thème abordés (je dirai même effleurés) peuvent être dérangeants. Je vous conseille d'aller lire le bas de page si vous êtes sensibles.

Ceci sera un texte en deux parties, il était trop grand pour faire un seul chapitre. J'espère écrire la suite avant la fin du NaNo de novembre. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il faudra attendre décembre

 **Edit toute seule avant même de publier** : je me suis rendue compte que ce que j'ai écrit n'est pas forcement compréhensible pour les gens ne connaissant pas le principe de Pacific Rim. Donc je vais vous expliquer les grandes lignes : il y a des monstres géants (les Kaijus) qui sortent d'une faille dans le pacifique. Pour les combattre (et éviter de détruire notre planète à coups de bombe H), des scientifiques ont créé des robots géants (les Jaeger). Ils sont pilotés depuis l'intérieur par un homme lié à la machine (le drift). Sauf que la charge neuronale est trop importante et le pauvre pilote se retrouve avec le cerveau qui lui coule par les oreilles. Un petit génie a eu l'idée de former un pont neuronal entre deux pilotes et d'envoyer la paire dans le jaeger : ils se partagent la charge et leur cerveau reste en état de marche.

A noter que même si j'aime beaucoup le film et l'ai vu plusieurs fois, je ne suis pas une spécialiste et que des erreurs peuvent s'être glissées dans cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'air matinal était frais et humide, preuve que l'été n'était pas totalement installé, malgré les températures journalières. D'ici quelques semaines, la chaleur deviendrait insupportable, mais pour le moment, les nuits froides permettaient de garder des conditions acceptables durant la journée.

C'était l'instant préféré de Steve, le début d'une nouvelle journée. Il était suffisamment tôt pour que le reste du personnel soit encore endormi ou en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner à la cantine. Il était seul sur une des passerelles qui entourait le toit du dôme, la base des opérations du SHIELD.

Il profitait des derniers moments de calme avant son entretien avec Nick Fury, le directeur du SHIELD. Il ne savait pas ce que lui voulait son supérieur. Sam s'était blessé quelques jours auparavant lors d'un bête entraînement et il ne pourrait piloter un Jaeger avant au moins trois mois. Sans son ami et copilote, le blond était lui aussi bloqué à la base.

En règle générale, Fury ne les rencontrait que pour leur donner leurs nouveaux ordres de mission ou les débriefer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'agir de cela. Il y avait également peu de chance qu'il veuille le voir afin de re-parler de l'accident de Sam.

Steve avait déjà fait son rapport sur l'incident : lors d'un simple combat d'entraînement, Rumlow avait poussé les choses trop loin et il avait brisé la cheville de l'ancien para. Sam et Steve savaient que ce n'était pas vraiment un accident, Rumlow cherchait à les évincer de leur position d'équipe principale depuis des mois. Pourtant Fury lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute. De toute façon, avec ses meilleurs pilotes hors d'état de combattre, il avait besoin de toutes les ressources disponibles.

Steve rentra à l'intérieur du shatterdome, il était inutile de passer plus de temps à se creuser la cervelle, il aurait ses réponses d'ici vingt minutes. Il descendit l'échelle qui courait le long du mur intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment. Peu de personnes montaient à cet endroit particulier, préférant les balcons situés plus bas et accessibles par des portes métalliques et non une trappe comme celle par laquelle il était passé.

Il rejoignit la cantine - une seconde tasse de café ne serait pas de trop - puis continua vers le bureau du directeur Fury. Il croisa Mariah Hill, son assistante, qui sortait de la pièce. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et elle referma la porte derrière lui.

Fury était installé à son bureau, son habituel long manteau en cuir posé dans son dos. Son cache-œil était également à sa place et il était en train d'étudier avec attention le dossier dans ses mains.

Steve s'installa sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau et attendit patiemment que son supérieur daigne lever les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'habitude de ce petit jeu, Fury était un maître pour vous faire comprendre que les choses arriveraient quand il l'aurait décidé et pas avant. Aux côtés de Sam, le blond avait appris à tempérer son impatience mais il ne put empêcher son pied de battre le sol.

Après cinq minutes, Fury déposa le dossier sur le bureau et le poussa vers Steve. Ce dernier le saisit et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait des compte-rendus scientifiques des derniers Kaiju qui avaient attaqué leur zone de protection. Le pilote leva un regard interrogateur vers son supérieur et lui rendit les documents.

Fury se décida enfin à parler :

"Nous avons remarqué une augmentation non négligeable de la taille des derniers Kaiju qui ont émergés de la brèche, ainsi qu'une accélération de leur vitesse d'apparition."

Steve avait remarqué ces deux points, son Jaeger, Captain America, était déployé lors de la grande majorité des attaques et même si lui et Sam parvenaient sans trop de difficulté à détruire leurs opposants, le temps qu'ils mettaient à les vaincre augmentait et cela leur demandait plus d'efforts.

Il hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il avait entendu et attendit la suite :

"Si nous nous basons sur ces données, nous allons faire face à des attaques hebdomadaires dans un mois, puis nous passerons àdeux attaques par semaine dans un mois et demi."

Cette nouvelle inquiéta Steve, ils auraient du mal à tenir le rythme, même avec l'équipe au complet. Et Sam était hors de combat pour plusieurs mois.

"Quel est le plan ?"

Si Fury l'avait convoqué c'est qu'il avait déjà une idée derrière la tête. Sans surprise, le directeur posa ses deux mains sur le bureau :

"J'ai contacté les autres dômes. Il semblerait que nous sommes les seuls à faire face à cette recrudescence, mais aucun d'entre eux n'accepte de se séparer d'un Jaeger. Par contre les russes nous ont envoyé un pilote, il remplacera Sam le temps que sa cheville se soigne."

Les sourcils de Steve montèrent si haut qu'ils atteignirent le milieu de son front :

"Un homme seul ne sert à rien, les Jaeger nécessitent deux personnes. Vous savez mieux que quiconque les conséquences lorsque l'on dirft seul, la charge neuronale est trop importante."  
"Il ne pilotera pas seul, vous formerez un pont avec lui."

Cette fois, Steve souffla de frustration :

"C'est encore plus absurde, le lien se fait à partir de la mémoire, de souvenirs communs. C'est pour cela que la plupart des pilotes de Jaeger ont un lien de parenté : des frères, un père et son fils, et plus rarement, des amis d'enfance, comme Sam et moi. Il est impossible que je drifte avec un inconnu."  
"Ce ne sera pas un problème. Les russes m'ont assuré que le pilote qu'ils envoyaient est capable de former une connexion avec n'importe qui."  
"Et comment est ce possible ? Sam et moi avons de multiples souvenirs ensemble : notre enfance, notre jeunesse, la guerre … le pont puise dedans pour se former et rester stable. Comment peut-il drifter avec des inconnus ?"  
"Le comment est sans importance. L'important c'est que grâce à lui, Captain America sera en état de combattre. Nous aurons besoin de touts nos ressources dans les semaines à venir.

Steve était loin d'être convaincu, mais il ne lui servirait à rien de discuter. Si les russes mentaient, les hommes du département scientifique s'en rendraient compte très rapidement. Il était impossible de simuler un drift.

"Quand doit il arriver ?"  
"Il est déjà là."

Fury fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la surprise sur le visage du blond et appuya sur le bouton de son intercom. Quand la voix de Hill retentit dans le bureau, il annonça :

"Faites le entrer."

Steve se retourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme entra. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti. Steve ne voyait pas grand chose de son visage, caché par de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il avançait d'un pas décidé, le regard restant fixé sur le mur du fond.

Le blond se leva pour saluer le nouvel arrivant, tendant sa main et commençant à se présenter, mais l'autre homme ne lui jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide avant de s'arrêter à un mètre du bureau et de regarder droit devant lui.

Steve se tourna vers Fury, attendant qu'il lui explique la situation. Le moindre que l'on puisse dire, c'était que l'étranger n'était pas très amical.

Nick observa l'homme pendant quelques secondes et quand il fut évident que ce dernier n'offrirait pas la moindre information par lui-même, il se décida à parler :

"J'espère que votre trajet s'est bien passé. Nous ne voulons pas perdre de temps, nous avons planifié votre premier test de compatibilité dans deux heures, Steve Rogers, votre co-pilote vous fera un tour de la base pendant ce laps de temps."

Rien dans l'homme n'indiquait qu'il avait entendu ces mots et encore moins qu'il les ai compris. Fury et Steve échangèrent un regard. L'étranger continuait à fixer le mur du fond. Nick tenta une nouvelle approche :

"Votre dossier ne mentionne pas votre nom. Juste le soldat."

Les deux hommes attendirent que le troisième occupant de la pièce leur donne son nom mais il resta silencieux.

Fury insista :

"Comment devons-nous vous appeler ?"

Cela fit réagir l'étranger, il tourna des yeux vers Fury et répondit :

"Le soldat."

Son timbre était grave, avec un accent russe discret mais indéniable. Steve aurait pu aimer cette voix si elle n'avait pas été glaciale. Elle ne transmettait aucune émotion, ni positive, ni négative, juste un transfert d'information. Fury n'était pas du genre à se formaliser de ces échanges brefs et coupant, il conclut l'entretien :

"Bien. Comme vous voulez. Vous pouvez partir."

Il se tourna vers Steve :

"Je vous attend à la salle d'entraînement numéro trois dans deux heures. Montrez à votre nouvel ami ses quartiers et nos installations. Hill vous dira quelle chambre elle lui a affecté."

Sur ces mots, il reprit le dossier sur la table et se replongea dans sa lecture. Steve se tourna vers son futur co-pilote et lui demanda de le suivre. Ce dernier le fit sans discuter, pivotant sur ses talons et marchant derrière lui.

Après avoir récupéré le numéro de la chambre du nouveau venu, le blond l'y accompagna, lui expliquant la structure du dôme dans son ensemble en chemin : les étages supérieurs étaient occupés par les hangars à Jaeger ainsi que les ateliers de maintenance, la salle de contrôle et de communication et les pièces communes. En dessous se trouvait la division scientifique, avec ses nombreux laboratoires, puis les quartiers d'habitation. Enfin tout en bas, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous terre, des abris anti-Kaiju et des entrepôts étaient construits.

Le bureau de Fury était proche de la salle de communication et Steve amena son nouveau camarade vers les ascenseurs. Hill avait donné une chambre non loin de celle que lui-même partageait avec Sam, ils descendirent donc au 4ème sous-sol. Quand ils passèrent devant la porte 117, Steve lui montra de la main et lui annonça que c'était ses quartiers et qu'il pouvait y venir si il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à la chambre assignée au soldat et il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce, lui annonçant qu'il reviendrait le chercher dans trente minutes pour la suite de la visite et leur premier test de comptabilité. Le soldat ne fit aucun signe montrant son accord mais il entra dans la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il déposa au sol le sac qu'il portait à l'épaule depuis le début et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, le dos rigide et regardant droit devant lui. Steve fronça des sourcils mais ne dit rien, tirant la porte derrière lui et se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre.

Il y trouva Sam, installé sur son lit, un café sur la table de chevet et un livre à la main. Sa jambe était encore dans le plâtre, il devrait le porter au minimum un mois avant que le médecin ne l'enlève et ne décide de la suite à donner. Son ami le regarda pendant que Steve s'avançait dans la pièce, s'asseyant lourdement sur son propre matelas.

"Que voulait Fury ?"

Le blond grimaça :

"Me présenter mon nouveau co-pilote."

Cette information fit le même effet sur Sam que sur son ami quelques temps auparavant :

"Il est impossible de drifter avec un inconnu."  
"C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Nick. Mais les russes ont l'air de dire que ce ne sera pas un problème."

"Il est russe ?"  
"A priori. Tu connais Fury et son amour du secret … et l'homme n'est pas très causant."

C'était le moindre que l'on puisse dire. Il avait prononcé deux mots dans le bureau de Fury et avait suivi Steve sans parler tout le reste du temps.

"Et ce miracle a un nom ?"  
"Je ne sais pas. Il a juste dit de l'appeler soldat"

Ceci fit réagi Sam : il se redressa et posa le livre qu'il tenait toujours à la main. il y avait de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Steve ?"  
"Bonne question. Fury a refusé de me donner plus d'informations, mais il a été très clair : nous n'avons pas le choix. La section scientifique pense que nous allons vers une recrudescence d' ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir un Jaeger hors d'état de combattre"

La mine de Sam se renfrogna :

"Je suis désolé."  
"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rumlow n'aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin et j'aurai du arrêter les choses bien avant. "  
"Si ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est encore moins de la tienne. Je n'ai pas été assez attentif, je suis mal tombé et voilà le résultat." Il pointa sa jambe plâtrée du menton. "Je suis bloqué et tu es obligé de drifter avec un russe totalement inconnu dont on ne sait même pas le nom. D'ailleurs où est-il ?"  
"Dans ses quartiers, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Je vais aller le chercher d'ici peu, nous avons notre premier test dans une heure. Je dois lui montrer nos installations."  
"Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?"  
"Ce ne sera pas la peine, je peux gérer."  
"Je te rejoindrai pour votre test."

Steve se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Il parla par dessus son épaule :

"Pas de problème, salle d'entraînement numéro trois. À tout à l'heure."

 **ooOoo**

Quand Steve toqua à la porte de la chambre, le soldat l'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Son sac était toujours à la même place et absolument rien n'avait bougé, à part les quelques plis sur les draps du lit. À croire que l'homme était resté assis dessus tout le temps où Steve avait été absent.

La visite se déroula exactement comme il l'avait prévu : il traversa la base, nommant chaque installation en passant devant, le soldat complètement silencieux, quelques pas derrière lui.

Très rapidement, Steve sentit une sensation désagréable lui parcourir la colonne. Il n'aimait pas avoir cet homme dans son dos Il ne savait rien de lui et ce dernier n'avait montré aucun signe d'agressivité mais quelque chose dans la façon dont il se déplaçait faisait sonner tous les signaux d'alarme de son cerveau. Ce soldat était dangereux.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin la salle d'entraînement, il l'emmena dans les vestiaires , lui montrant un casier vide et lui tendant la tenue standard fournie par le dôme. Il sortit ses propres habits - un simple pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt - de son casier et commença à se déshabiller.

Quand il refit face à son futur (peut-être, il était encore sceptique) co-équiper, ce dernier était tourné et il était en train de passer le sweat au dessus de sa tête. Steve ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les nombreuses cicatrices parcourant le dos du brun, ainsi qu'un amas de tissus autour de son épaule. Il n'eut qu'un bref laps de temps pour remarquer de fines lignes descendre le long de son bras avant que le pull ne bloque sa vision et que l'homme ne se tourne vers lui, attendant visiblement la suite des événements.

Steve se dirigea ensuite, toujours dans le silence le plus complet, vers la salle d'entraînement. En chemin, il s'interrogea sur les raisons qui avaient pu causer ces cicatrices, quelle genre de vie menait donc le russe pour avoir autant de blessures ?

Il réfléchissait encore à ce sujet quand il arriva à la salle numéro trois. Fury et Hill étaient déjà présents, ainsi que Sam, assis sur une chaise dans un coin. Plusieurs petits attroupements d'hommes et de femmes de différents départements étaient également disséminés dans la pièce.

Génial, ce test de compatibilité allait être le sujet de conversation de la base pour le reste de la journée.

Steve détestait être le centre de l'attention - à la différence de certains de ses collègues pilotes, Clint Barton en étant l'exemple le plus criant - il faisait ce qu'il fallait faire justement parce qu'il fallait le faire. Non pas pour en tirer une gloire quelconque ou prouver à quelqu'un sa valeur. Encore qu'il n'était pas éperdument amoureux de son copilote … ce n'était pas à lui de juger.

En parlant du loup, Clint était justement en train d'entrer dans la salle, en compagnie de Natasha Romanoff. Ils pilotaient ensemble un des Jaegers dernier cri et il étaient redoutablement efficaces. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête puis ils se tournèrent vers le soldat qui s'était déjà installé sur un des bords du tatami, un long bâton à la main.

S'il se sentait gêné par les regards - mais les remarquait-il vraiment ? - il n'en montra aucun signe, attendant sans bouger que Steve prenne sa place de l'autre côté de la zone de combat.

Avec un soupir, le blond s'approcha de l'armoire contenant les différentes armes utilisées lors des entraînements et il prit lui aussi un des longs bâtons nécessaires au premier test de compatibilité. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son emplacement et se mit en position, attendant le signal de Hill qu'ils pouvaient commencer.

Le meilleur moyen, à la fois simple et rapide, de vérifier si deux personnes étaient capables de former un pont neuronal était de les faire combattre l'une contre l'autre. S'ils arrivaient à prédire les mouvements de leur adversaire, et donc à les parer ou passer à travers, ils étaient potentiellement plus à même de se synchroniser pour le lien psychique.

Il observa le soldat - il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lui trouve un surnom - de l'autre côté des tatamis. Sa position était détendue, le bâton tenu souplement par sa main droite et les yeux dans le vague, tourné vers un point quelconque sur le mur opposé. Il ne semblait pas réagir aux murmures qui enflaient, ni aux gens qui entraient de plus en plus nombreux dans la pièce.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix de Hill retentit, demandant le silence puis leur ordonnant de commencer qu'il bougea.

Il saisit son arme fermement, ses yeux se concentrèrent sur son adversaire et il prit une position de combat, les jambes écartées et le corps tourné vers l'avant. Il n'y avait pas la plus petite ouverture dans la façon dont il se tenait et la manière (calculateur et sans le moindre sentiment) dont il observait Steve lui fit réprimer un frisson.

Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, le blond se dit que ce type était extrêmement dangereux.

Il s'avança vers son opposant, prenant lui aussi une position défensive. Ils commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre s'échangeant plusieurs coups facilement bloqués avant de s'éloigner et recommencer quelques instants plus tard. Le soldat ne prenait jamais l'offensive, se contentant de parer et de contre-attaquer à la suite, chaque mouvement efficace, pas un seul geste était inutile.

Alors que le combat se prolongeait, leurs échanges duraient plus longtemps, mais aucun des hommes ne prenait l'avantage.

Steve commençait à apprécier l'exercice, le soldat semblait savoir très exactement quel mouvement le blond allait faire et il arrivait à les bloquer sans aucune difficulté. Cela lui permettait de prendre de la vitesse et de mettre plus de force dans chacun de ses coups, sans craindre de blesser son adversaire.

Steve était un bon combattant - plus rapide et fort que la moyenne - et il devait, de ce fait, se retenir lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec ses collègues. Il ne voulait pas causer un accident comme celui de Sam et blesser l'un d'entre eux. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pu se lâcher et il décida de profiter de l'occasion.

Tous ses sens se concentrèrent sur l'homme en face de lui : leurs gestes étaient devenus si rapides qu'il était déjà en train de préparer un coup avant même que le précédent ne soit bloqué et contré. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier que son adversaire se re-positionne avant d'enchaîner sur son coups suivant , il savait qu'il serait exactement là où il fallait.

Sa perception de son environnement se rétrécit jusqu'à se limiter aux quelques mètres carrés de tatami l'entourant. Il entendait le bruit des bâtons s'entrechoquant, sa respiration qui s'accélerait, le glissement rapide de leurs pieds sur les tapis … il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir lors d'un combat depuis des lustres et c'était libérateur. Il sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, il fallait absolument qu'il convainque le russe de s'entraîner avec lui plus souvent.

Leur échange aurait pu durer indéfiniment, mais alors qu'il parrait un coup particulièrement violent, son bâton se brisa en deux. Il s'écarta vivement sur la droite pendant que le soldat déviait son arme de l'autre côté. L'extrémité du bois toucha le sol avec un bruit sourd - le coup lui aurait sûrement brisé un os s'il l'avait atteint - et Steve regarda, surpris, les deux morceaux de bois dans ses mains.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il brisait un de ces bâtons. Avec un grand sourire, il leva les yeux vers son opposant, s'attendant à voir sur son visage un signe quelconque du même sentiment d'euphorie qui parcourait ses propres veines. Mais les traits du soldat étaient toujours totalement neutres. Il avait repris sa position initiale, détendue et les yeux dans le vide, comme si se fichait de ce qui venait de se passer ou du résultat du test.

Steve fronça des sourcils.

Il reprit peu à peu conscience de son environnement, des murmures qui avaient recommencé, entrecoupés par quelques exclamations, des regards qui glissaient de lui à son opposant, du sentiment d'excitation générale qui semblait avoir pris possession de la salle.

Déstabilisé, il se tourna vers Sam. Ce dernier le regardait un sourcils levé par l'étonnement. Steve ne comprenait pas trop quel était le problème et il se tourna vers Hill et Fury qui le fixaient tous deux, quelque chose d'indéchiffrable dans le regard. Mariah prit la parole cinq secondes plus tard et tout le monde se tut pour écouter ce qu'elle allait dire :

"Bien. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de plus de données. Prenez une douche et rejoignez nous au laboratoire N°1 d'ici une heure, nous allons tester un pont neuronal en conditions réelles."

Elle fit demi tour et suivit Fury alors que les discussions reprennaient autour d'eux. L'excitation dans la salle était palpable.

Légèrement perdu - qu'est ce qui avait bien pu rendre tout le monde aussi étonné ? - il chercha des yeux le soldat. Il espérait que ce dernier aurait une idée de ce qui se passait mais il avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait vers la sortie, la foule se séparant sur son passage. Avec un signe pour Sam lui demandant de l'attendre, Steve lui emboîta le pas.

Quand il pénétra dans le vestiaire, le soldat n'y était déjà plus. Il entendit de l'eau couler à travers le mur opposé. Il attrapa une tenue de rechange et se dirigea dans la même direction.

La salle de douche était une simple pièce carrelée avec des pommeaux accrochés au mur du fond. Les seules séparations étaient des parois entre chaque tête de douche, sans porte, qui permettaient le strict minimum question intimité.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil au soldat en passant vers son propre box, le brun lui tournant le dos. Il vit à nouveau le réseau de cicatrices qui semblait recouvrir la majorité de la moitié droite du russe. Il remarqua d'autres marques, plus espacés mais également plus larges et profondes sur son flanc gauche et au moins trois impacts de balles, dont une qui avait dû passer à quelques millimètres de son artère fémorale.

Steve vit les muscles bouger sous cette peau marquée par la violence.

Il repensa à leur combat, à toute la puissance qui se trouvait contenue par cette enveloppe.

Il pensa à la manière dont le soldat s'était battu : fluide, rapide et indéniablement mortel.

Il cligna des yeux, se rendant compte successivement que l'autre homme avait arrêté de bouger et que Steve devait se tenir là, à le fixer, depuis de longues secondes.

Il leva les yeux vivement et croisa le regard acier du brun. Rougissant de s'être fait prendre à mater sous la douche, Steve baissa les yeux, s'excusant d'un murmure et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

Il se déshabilla, posa ses affaires sur un banc et alluma l'eau. Le premier jet était glacial et il combattit l'envie de s'écarter pour laisser le temps à l'eau de chauffer : un peu d'eau froide lui ferait du bien, il avait soudainement très chaud, la vue de son futur co-pilote ruisselant d'eau avait réveillé sa libido.

Il chassa la vision de son cerveau, hésitant même à mettre le thermostat de la douche au minimum, mais après quelques secondes à imaginer les viscères d'un kaiju, son corps accepta de rentrer dans le rang.

Il se lava rapidement - il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Sam avant la tentative de pont neuronal - et moins de trois minutes après être rentré sous la douche, il en sortait, une serviette autour de la taille.

Il croisa à nouveau le regard du soldat qui s'était appuyé sur le mur près de la porte, en pantalon mais le torse nu. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur ses épaules et le long de son torse. La première idée qui traversa le cerveau de Steve était qu'il aimerait les chasser avec sa langue.

Il aurait pu rougir à cette pensée, mais quelque chose dans le regard du soldat, dans sa posture le mit mal à l'aise et coupa court à toute réaction physique.

C'était la première fois qu'il montrait autre chose qu'un profond désintérêt pour ce qui se passait autour de lui et Steve n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Une chose était certaine, il y avait une forme de prudence et de crainte dans les yeux habituellement glacials du soldat. Comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il devait se montrer vigilant autour du blond, comme si ce dernier était devenu une menace entre le moment où ils avaient finis de combattre et maintenant.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Steve coupe le contact visuel et commence à se sécher et s'habiller. Il n'entendit pas les pas du soldat quand celui-ci quitta la salle et lorsque le pilote entra à nouveau dans les vestiaires, il était seul.

Il se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et rejoignit Sam qui l'attendait appuyé sur un mur en face de l'entrée. Il jeta un oeil aux alentours, cherchant le soldat, mais il avait totalement disparu.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine, se faisant arrêter régulièrement et féliciter pour son combat. Au bout de la sixième interruption, Steve se tourna, exaspéré, vers Sam :

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ? Je n'ai pas réussi à porter un seul coup !"

"Tu veux dire que tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte ?"

"De quoi ? Que ce soldat est extrêmement doué !? Si j'ai remarqué, excuse moi mais je sais encore reconnaître quand un type est spécialement bon !"

"Je ne parlais pas que de ca, avance je vais t'expliquer, mais j'ai besoin d'un café."

Ils arrivèrent dans la cafétéria et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Génial … quoique les gens aient vu - ou cru voir- c'était déjà en train de faire le tour de la base.

Il envoya Sam s'asseoir - il ne pouvait pas marcher avec ses béquilles et porter le café - et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il ne fit pas attention aux nombreux regards qui étaient posés sur lui, ni aux conversations dont il était visiblement le sujet principal.

Il retourna vers Sam avec deux tasses de boisson brûlantes. Il les posa sur la table et s'assit en face de son ami.

« Bien. Crache le morceau. J'en ai déjà plus qu'assez et cela a commencé il y a moins de vingt minutes. »

Sam avala une gorgée de café avant de répondre :

« Je savais que tu te retenais quand on se battait ensemble, mais je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point. Dis moi franchement, tu es a combien de tes capacités lorsque l'on s'entraîne ? »

Steve plaça ses mains autour de sa tasse, profitant de sa chaleur. Il ne voulait pas vexer son ami.

« Je ne sais pas Sam, je n'ai jamais calculé. »

L'ex-para le regarda, les bras croisés. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché.

« Allons Steve, avoue. On se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse et je ne t'ai jamais vu te battre comme tu t'es battu cet après midi. C'était incroyable. La vitesse à laquelle vous échangiez vos coups, c'était presque surhumain. Et vous avez brisé un de ces bâtons. Tu peux me dire quelle puissance vous mettiez derrière vos attaques pour en arriver là ? »

« Allons Sam, c'est un simple accident, le bois devait déjà être fragilisé. Et nous n'étions pas si rapide. C'est un combattant exceptionnel, j'ai juste arrêté de me retenir. »

Sam le regardait fixement, le visage indéchiffrable. Puis il sourit de toutes ses dents :

« Tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à me vexer ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais plus fort et rapide que moi. Je ne m'étais juste pas rendu compte à quel point. »

Sam fit une pause et un éclair de compréhension apparut dans son regard :

« Toi non plus on dirait. »

Avant que Steve ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par cela, Sam héla un des mécaniciens de leur Jaeger :

«Ryan ! Amène toi là avec ton téléphone ! Tu as bien enregistré le combat de tout à l'heure ? »

Ryan se leva et s'approcha en acquiesçant. Il jeta un œil admiratif à Steve que ce dernier essaya d'ignorer. Tous les membres du staff étaient un peu intimidés par les pilotes de Jaeger, mais il était un cas à part. Bien malgré lui, il avait été placé sur une espèce de piédestal dont il n'arrivait plus à descendre.

Le jeune mécanicien tendit son téléphone à Sam qui tapota sur l'écran avant de le tourner vers Steve. Ce dernier le saisit et baissa les yeux sur la vidéo en train de jouer.

Ce n'était pas le début du combat, Steve et le soldat échangeaient déjà coup pour coup. Mais il n'y avait rien de spécial, rien qui puisse expliquer la réaction de Sam et de tous les autres témoins.

Et en un instant, il le vit.

Il vit sa position changer, l'expression de son visage passer de sérieux et attentif à complètement concentré sur son adversaire. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et ses coups gagnèrent immédiatement en vitesse et en puissance.

Son opposant suivait son rythme sans aucune difficulté et, après quelques échanges, ils étaient tous les deux complètement synchronisés. Leur combat devint plus une danse qu'une bataille, certains de leur mouvements trop rapides pour être réellement perçus. La vidéo s'arrêta quelques secondes après que son bâton ne se soit brisé : on voyait Steve, en sueur et la respiration rapide, avec un immense sourire au lèvres.

Il leva les yeux vers Sam qui le regardait, content d'avoir eu raison :

« Alors tu vois maintenant ? »

Steve ne put que hocher la tête et acquiescer. Il rendit son téléphone à Ryan, le remerciant et espérant vivement que ce dernier retourne à sa table. Malheureusement il n'en fit rien :

"C'était incroyable Monsieur Rogers."

Le gamin n'était pas militaire et n'était pas tenu d'utiliser son rang pour lui parler. Et quelque part, le "Monsieur" comportait plus de respect et d'admiration que n'importe quel "Capitaine". Cela n'empêcha pas Steve de grincer des dents intérieurement, il ne faisait rien pour mériter cette admiration, c'était juste son travail.

Complètement inconscient de la gêne que ses mots occasionnaient, Ryan continua :

"Vous allez drifter avec lui ? Tout le monde dit que personne n'a jamais montré autant de compatibilité lors des tests préliminaires. Et c'est qui ce type ? Il n'a parlé à personne, vous le connaissez depuis quand ? Vous l'avez rencontré où ? C'était vraiment incroyable, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Vous allez recommencer bientôt ? Vous pourrez me prévenir, j'aimerai revoir ca et…."

La voix de Sam coupa le flot de paroles :

"Hey doucement mon garçon. Je comprend que tu sois excité par ce que tu as vu, rien ne vaut un beau combat pour s'énergiser, mais Cap a une simulation dans moins de trente minutes et il a un café à boire."

Le jeune mécanicien prit un air contrit, il était évident qu'il souhaitait continuer à bombarder Steve de questions mais il obtempéra :

"Désolé Monsieur Rogers, Sam."

Après un dernier signe de tête, il retourna à sa table où ses camarades le regardaient avec envie. Le blond remercia Sam et celui-ci lui sourit :

"N'empêche que le gosse a raison."

Il grogna et se laissa tomber la tête sur la table. De sa position, il se plaignit :

"Pas toi aussi. Tu sais que je déteste être le centre de l'attention."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es exceptionnel. On ne peut qu'être abasourdi par autant de prouesses."

Cela fit ricaner Steve, Sam avait le don de mettre une quantité astronomique de sarcasme dans certaines de ses phrases.

"Aller fini ton café, l'heure avance et je dois t'emmener vers le labo, c'est un grand jour."

"Ne dit pas ça comme ça. On dirait que tu vas m'accompagner à l'autel."

Sam rit en se levant :

"En effet ! Je ne sais pas, je devrais peut-être être jaloux."

Une idée frappa Steve à ces mots et il se dépêcha de ramener les tasses vides sur le comptoir et de s'élancer à la suite de son ami. Il n'avait pas réfléchi jusque maintenant au fait que le soldat allait prendre la place de Sam pour quelques temps.

Ils n'étaient plus à la guerre, à travailler en escouade. Piloter des Jaeger demandait une connexion particulière, de mettre en commun des souvenirs pour lier deux esprits. Quelques soient les sentiments qui liaient les pilotes - amour, amitié, fraternité - c'était quelque chose de très fort et unique. Il voyait comment cela pouvait être perturbant pour un des partenaires de voir son copilote se lier à un autre.

Il rattrapa Sam au moment où il passait la porte de la cafétéria :

"Mais tu ne l'es pas ?"

Sam s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, le visage sérieux :

"Non Steve. Tant que nous pourrons continuer à faire équipe, cela ne posera aucun problème. Je le répète depuis le début : je fais tout comme toi, juste moins vite. Je m'en fiche d'avec qui tu driftes, tant que tu me laisses t'aider quand je le peux."

Soulagé de savoir que Sam n'était pas blessé par la situation, Steve se concentra sur ce qui l'attendait. Il allait former un pont neuronal avec un strict inconnu, cette idée le mettait très mal à l'aise, quels que soient les résultats de leur test initial. Sans compter qu'il était, bien malgré lui, attiré par cet homme.

Quand ils arrivèrent au laboratoire, le soldat était déjà sur place, appuyé sur le mur gauche, à quelques mètres de la porte. Son regard glissa brièvement sur eux, enregistrant leur entrée et qui ils étaient avant de retourner dans le vide, fixé sur un point droit devant lui. Cette passivité commençait à jouer sur les nerfs de Steve, ce n'était pas normal que rien n'intéresse ou ne fasse réagir le russe.

Les techniciens s'affairaient à travers la salle mais restaient à distance de l'homme, obéissant à l'ordre silencieux qu'il émettait : "Ne m'approchez pas." Steve jugea avoir déjà largement dépassé les limites lorsqu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires et il respecta la volonté affichée du soldat d'être seul.

Pour ne pas rester planter devant l'entrée, il accompagna Sam lorsque ce dernier rejoignit un des techniciens qui s'affairaient près des consoles au fond de la salle.

Peu de temps après leur arrivée, Fury et Hill entrèrent à leur tour, pile poil à l'heure prévue. Le directeur observa la pièce, visiblement contrarié. Quand un des membres du laboratoire passa devant lui, il aboya :

"Où est Stark ?"

Tony Stark était le directeur scientifique du dôme. C'est lui qui avait mis au point les Jaeger, ainsi que la structure informatique permettant le lien neuronal et le drift. Pour faire court, c'était un génie et il en avait toutes les caractéristiques : incroyablement brillant, mais un véritable connard. Il vivait selon ses propres règles, dictées bien souvent par ses différentes expériences et il était tout bonnement incapable de se plier à la moindre réglementation.

La relation que Steve entretenait avec lui était compliquée.

Professionnellement, ils se respectaient. Personnellement, ils ne se supportaient pas. Son actuel retard était l'exemple parfait de pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. Tony ne respectait rien, ni personne. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de se mettre au service des autres, aller vers un but commun. Il ne suivait que son propre agenda. Sa présence au dôme n'était due qu'au fait qu'ici, il pouvait mener ses expériences sans trop de difficultés.

Le technicien que Fury avait interpellé avait tout l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture : silencieu, figé et les yeux écarquillés. Au moment où Steve allait le rejoindre, Tony daigna enfin arriver, un écran dans une main et une tasse de café pleine à ras-bord dans l'autre. Il passa le pas de la porte et leva les yeux vers les personnes déjà présentes, son regard s'arrêtant brièvement sur le soldat avant de se tourner vers le blond.

"Cap ! Je viens de lire les données de votre test initial, c'est tout simplement passionnant. Je veux absolument mener quelques expériences sur vous ! Et puis sur notre nouvel arrivant bien sur."

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, à peine perceptible, et Steve vit du coin de l'oeil le soldat se figer. C'était lui qui avait émis ce bruit et il se tenait totalement immobile, tous les muscles tendus et prêt à agir. Son regard était tourné vers Tony, comme si le scientifique était une menace suffisamment importante pour qu'il fasse attention à lui.

Steve reconnut l'émotion dans les yeux du russe : il semblait terrorisé. Et le soldat l'avait regardé ainsi plus tôt lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, dans le vestiaire, même si c'était avec moins d'intensité. Savoir que la peur était la seule chose qui faisait réagir le soldat mettait Steve mal à l'aise, surtout quand il se remémorra quelles conditions l'avait fait réagir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Fury prit la parole :

« Stark ! Vous êtes en retard ! Et mes pilotes ne sont pas des cobayes. Mettez vous au travail, je veux savoir si nous pouvons compter sur Captain America lorsque les Kaiju attaqueront. »

Tony grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un _trouble-fête_ et s'approcha des consoles de contrôle. Il appuya sur quelques boutons et se tourna vers un de ses assistants :

« Et bien, vous attendez quoi ? Habillez les ! »

Entrer en drift nécessitait une tenue particulière et Steve se laissa entraîner par un des assistants vers la salle de préparation. Il vit le soldat emboîter le pas à un autre homme, le visage à nouveau impassible.

Ils se changèrent tous les deux, laissant les membres de l'équipe scientifique leur enfiler la combinaison qui servait d'uniforme aux pilotes de Jaeger. Une fois en tenue, ils rejoignirent la plateforme de simulation et se placèrent côte à côte. Il était évident que le russe savait ce qui était attendu de lui, rien dans son comportement ne trahissait une quelconque hésitation.

La dernière pièce de leur équipement fut amené puis placée le long de leur colonne, à l'emplacement prévu. Toute la technologie du pont neuronal et du drift était concentrée dans ces quelques plaques de métal assemblées pour recouvrir leur colonne vertébrale, du bas du dos jusqu'aux cervicales. Elle permettait de lier les esprits des deux pilotes ainsi que de diriger les mouvements du Jaeger.

Steve entendit la série de clics caractéristiques de l'ancrage de l'appareil et il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. Il devait entrer dans le pont neuronal avec l'esprit le plus calme et en paix possible. Ses sentiments et pensées actuels servaient de base au lien psychique et plus ils étaient erratiques et forts et plus la connexion était instable. Sans compter qu'il pouvait perturber la psyché de l'autre pilote.

Il entendit la voix de Stark enclencher le processus de lien et il ferma les yeux. La superposition de la réalité et des images issues du pont lui donnaient invariablement le vertige et parfois la nausée, malgré le fait qu'il connaissait maintenant pratiquement par cœur les données qu'il recevait de Sam. Ils avaient drifté tellement souvent ensemble et c'était sans compter le fait que la plupart des souvenirs que le pont utilisait étaient communs.

La création du lien entre lui et son ami d'enfance était devenue naturelle, comme de respirer mais cela restait une action consciente de sa part. Rien ne l'avait préparé à la manière dont le pont se forma entre lui et le soldat : à un instant, il était seul et la seconde suivante, il ne l'était plus. Il sentit la présence de l'autre homme dans son crâne sans les moindres soubresauts et chocs habituels. C'était réellement bizarre.

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de Tony :

« Pont formé et stable, comptabilité de 100 %, aucun signal parasite. Bien joué tous les deux. Laissez moi cinq minutes afin de vérifier les différentes données et nous pourrons peut être vous connecter à notre Cap géant, voir comment il se comporte avec un nouvel arrivant. »

Steve n'était pas très emballé par ces mots, il ne ressentait rien de l'autre côté du lien et l'idée de se connecter à la machine de destruction massive qu'était son Jaeger sans avoir le plus petit indice sur ce que pensait son copilote le gênait profondément.

Il profita des quelques minutes avant la connexion pour chercher le soldat. Il suivit la présence qu'il sentait aux frontières de sa propre conscience et atterrit sur une immense plaine gelée. Il s'attendait à y trouver le russe, les gens étaient habituellement présents dans leur souvenirs ou pensées, mais la plaine était totalement vide. Il tourna sur lui même, cherchant à trouver une trace lui permettant de suivre une piste.

Il vit une rivière gelée au loin et une chaîne de montagne se dessinant derrière. Entre les deux se dressait une forêt de pin sombres, mais il n'y avait rien qui lui permette de savoir où se trouvait son co-pilote.

Il quitta les lieux lorsqu'il entendit Tony annoncer qu'il avait fini ses vérifications et qu'ils pouvaient tenter un drift avec le Jaeger. Fury donna l'autorisation immédiatement et Stark les connecta avant que Steve n'ai le temps de protester.

Captain America se mît en mouvement derrière la vitre qui séparait le labo du hangar où il était stationné. La plateforme où ils étaient montés plus tôt se souleva légèrement et Tony les fit passer par plusieurs mouvements simples : tendre un bras, fermer le poing, faire un pas. Le Jaeger obéissait sans difficulté et sans aucun délai, les ordres qu'envoyaient les deux pilotes étaient suivis sans le moindre accroc.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Tony jugea qu'il avait assez de données et ordonna la fin de l'expérience. Les techniciens coupèrent la connexion vers le Jaeger avant que Steve et le soldat ne sortent du pont neuronal.

Leurs tenues furent ensuite enlevées et le soldat disparu immédiatement et sans dire un mot. Steve s'approcha de Fury qui discutait avec Stark, bien décidé à faire entendre ses objections. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément anormal avec l'homme que les russes leur avait envoyé.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce et Steve se redressa de toute sa hauteur :

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans le dossier de type. »

« Non. Vous n'en avez pas besoin pour drifter, nous en avons la preuve. »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet. Quelque chose ne colle pas. Il n'apporte rien dans le lien, aucun sentiment, aucun souvenir. Comment est ce possible ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. Fin de la discussion. »

Fury se retourna et quitta la pièce, Mariah sur les talons et Steve rejoignit Sam, la mine fermée et l'esprit à des kilomètres du dôme.

* * *

 **Warning** : très légère mention de torture et d'agression sexuelle (mais vraiment minuscule et si vous plissez des yeux). mais vu les thème je préfère prévenir.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ma sciatique aura au moins eu un avantage : j'ai réussi à terminer cette fic.

Je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre serait aussi long, mais il m'a (encore me direz vous) légèrement échappé.

J'ai vraiment adoré écrire sur ce challenge et même si, initialement, je la voyais avec plus de combats contre des Kaijus, je suis plutôt contente de l'atmosphère créée.

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

La fin de la semaine se passa sans événement notable. Steve occupa son temps entre Sam, les autres pilotes de Jaeger (surtout Clint et Natasha et, dans une moindre mesure, Thor et Loki) et ses entraînements avec le soldat.

Ils avaient effectués deux nouvelles tentatives de drift qui s'était conclues positivement. Fury avait autorisé leur déploiement lorsque cela serait nécessaire. Steve était toujours aussi mal à l'aise et, même s'il ne s'était pas ré-aventuré dans l'esprit du brun, son inquiétude le poussait lors de chaque pont neuronal à chercher des explications.

Malheureusement le soldat restait systématiquement hors de portée, refusant de répondre à ses appels. Il vivait en reclus, ne quittant sa chambre que lorsqu'il était convoqué pour un test ou un entraînement quelconque.

Il sortait également prendre ses repas à la cafétéria et Steve lui avait proposé de venir rejoindre leur petit groupe le jour de son arrivée, mais le russe avait refusé d'un signe de tête. Le blond s'était entêté et s'était installé à sa table, mais après deux repas passés dans le silence le plus total et avec une tension augmentant à chaque instant, il avait laissé tombé.

Le seul point positif de tout cette histoire était qu'ils devaient combattre l'un contre l'autre tous les jours. Steve attendait avec impatience ce moment de la journée, d'autant plus que Fury avait rapidement imposé un huis clos pour leurs entraînements - la moitié de la base s'était amassée dans la salle lors de leur seconde cession. Ils étaient donc seul pendant deux heures tous les matins et le blond en profitait au maximum.

Lors de ces moments où ils étaient seul, la façon de bouger du soldat et sa posture s'étaient assouplies et son regard se posait plus souvent sur son interlocuteur. Il ne répondait verbalement à rien – ni question, ni proposition, ni ordre - mais ses actions prouvaient qu'il les avait entendu. La crainte dans ses yeux avait également disparu et Steve faisait extrêmement attention à lui laisser un maximum d'espace. La plupart des matins, il trouvait une excuse pour rester au milieu de la salle d'entraînement le temps que l'autre homme termine de se changer ou il allait prendre sa propre douche dans sa chambre. Autant ne pas tenter le diable, il était déjà bien trop obnubilé par le mystère que représentait son copilote.

Dans l'ensemble, leur relation - si on pouvait lui donner ce nom lorsqu'un des protagonistes ne faisait aucun effort pour communiquer - avait trouvé une sorte d'équilibre. Steve était étonné des sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, la présence du soldat l'apaisait autant qu'elle le mettait sur les nerfs.

Une autre chose l'étonnait : c'était la faculté qu'il avait de lire son coéquipier à partir des signes les plus infimes. Comme à cet instant précis.

Il était en train de petit déjeuner avec Sam, Loki et Thor, les deux frères se chamaillant comme à leur accoutumée. Le soldat était au fond de la pièce, sur une des plus petites tables, le dos au mur et entouré de Rumlow et de deux de ses «amis», Marvin et Lando.

Ils venaient tous d'une ancienne équipe de mercenaire et avaient suivi Brock et Jack Rollins dans le programme Jaeger. Steve n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais il avait été témoin assez souvent du numéro de Rumlow pour savoir qu'il était en train de chercher des noises au russe.

Extérieurement, ce dernier semblait ne même pas remarquer la présence des trois hommes autour de lui, mais Steve aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il était hyper attentif à ce qui l'entourait et prêt à réagir en moins d'une seconde.

Sa théorie fut confirmée lorsque Rumlow fit preuve de sa patience et de sa retenue légendaire. Il s'approcha un peu plus du soldat et le ton de sa voix s'éleva assez pour parcourir la distance qui les séparait de la table où le petit groupe de pilotes déjeunait.

"Tu te penses tellement supérieur que tu peux tous nous prendre de haut. Hé, je te parle !"

Et avant que Steve ne puisse intervenir, l'ex-mercenaire avait posé une lourde main sur l'épaule du soldat.

La suite se déroula tellement vite que tout le monde resta figé à sa place : le russe se leva, envoyant sa chaise s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui. Avec une rapidité impressionnante, il saisit le poignet de Rumlow, passa sous son bras et plaqua le membre dans le dos de son opposant. Toute la salle entendit l'articulation de l'épaule se déboîter et Brock lâcha un cri de douleur.

Ses petits camarades étaient déjà en train de s'approcher des deux combattants, mais le soldat les attendait : il projeta Marvin en arrière avec un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes, puis il envoya Rumlow vers Lando, suivant ce geste de plusieurs uppercuts qui laissèrent le mercenaire tremblant au sol.

Le tout n'avait pas duré plus de quarante-cinq secondes. Le silence dans la cafétéria était assourdissant, seulement entrecoupé par les grognement de douleurs de Rumlow et ses comparses : le russe avait mis hors d'état de nuire trois des hommes les plus entraînés au combat rapproché de la base en moins d'une minute. Et il n'était même pas essoufflé.

Personne ne bougea pendant quelques instants et Steve fut le premier à briser le statu-quo : il fit un pas vers son copilote et le mouvement attira le regard de ce dernier. Pendant quelques instants, le blond ne vit que de la stupeur dans les yeux du russe, comme s'il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qui venait de se passer, comme s'il était possible de mettre à terre trois hommes sans en être parfaitement conscient.

Mais très rapidement, l'étonnement laissa place à de la terreur. Il observait les gens autour de lui, surveillant tous leurs mouvements et lorsque Steve fit un pas supplémentaire, il baissa la tête, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la sortie, les épaules rentrées et le pas vif.

Certains personnels soignant de la base, présents au moment de l'altercation avaient déjà pris en charge Rumlow et ses camarades. Sam, Loki et Thor s'étaient levés et le géant blond lui dit :

« Ami Steve, votre copilote a des compétences de combat impressionnantes. Je comprend mieux l'attrait que vos affrontements ont à travers la base. J'aimerai que vous m'autorisiez à assister à votre prochain entraînement. »

Loki grogna derrière lui :

« Ton admiration de toute forme d'activité physique devient épuisante à la fin, mon frère. »

« Et tu ne trouves intérêt que dans tes livres. Rien ne vaut la franche camaraderie qu'un bataille fait naître dans le cœur des hommes. »

« J'en vois assez lorsque nous driftons. »

Les deux frères passaient leur temps à se chamailler, même quand ils formaient un pont neuronal. Personne, au grand dam de Tony, n'avait réussi à découvrir comment ils réussissaient cet exploit. Mais ils étaient étonnamment efficaces, l'intellect de Loki et les capacités naturelles de Thor pour le combat en faisaient un duo mortel.

Pourtant, leur relation était difficile et Steve décida, comme souvent, d'ignorer leurs chamailleries. Il se tourna vers Sam qui le regardait avec inquiétude :

« Vous vous battez tous les matins. Seuls dans une salle d'entraînement. »

« Il ne me fera pas de mal. »

La réponse de Sam se limita à un sourcil levé. Steve ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il ne risquait rien.

« Je te promet Sam, il ne me fera pas de mal. Et puis je sais me défendre, j'arriverai à le maîtriser. »

Le para était maintenant incrédule :

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu l'as vu mettre hors d'état de nuire Rumlow et compagnie ? Il lui a fallu moins d'une minute et ils étaient trois. Imagine s'il pète un câble alors que vous êtes seuls. »

« Je te le répète, il ne me fera rien. »

Sam soupira et prit la voix qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il parlait à un de ses patients récalcitrant :

«Rogers, écoute moi. Ce type a une liste longue comme le bras de traumatismes. Il peut réagir à n'importe quoi. Il n'était même pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il a attaqué. Tu as vu sa réaction, il était le plus surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire. »

«C'est Rumlow le responsable, il cherchait les problèmes. »

«Brock s'est comporté comme le connard qu'il est. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. On ne sait rien sur ton nouveau coéquipier et il est bien trop dangereux pour le laisser se balader sans surveillance. »

Steve savait que Sam était inquiet, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de parler ainsi :

« Ce n'est pas un animal enragé prêt à attaquer à la plus petite occasion. Il fuit la moindre interaction avec les gens, ne parle pas, il n'est pas en train d'agresser et menacer toutes les personnes qu'il croise, il n'a fait que se défendre. »

Sam le regardait sans parler et le blond le connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il était juste inquiet. L'ex-para s'était occupé d'assez de vétérans pour reconnaître un cas grave de stress post-traumatique, mais Steve savait également que le soldat ne ferait jamais volontairement de mal à quelqu'un.

Il devait quand même se rendre à l'évidence, il ne savait rien de lui et cela allait devoir changer, pour la sécurité de tous, mais surtout pour le bien-être de son nouveau copilote. Il regarda Sam :

« Je vais aller parler à Fury, il va vouloir un rapport et il a un dossier sur le soldat. »

Sam acquiesça :

« Tu fais exactement cela. Et tu es prudent avec lui, on ne sait pas ce qui peut le faire réagir. Je n'ai pas envie de te trouver blessé sur un tapis d'entraînement. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être prudent, mais il voulait des réponses. Le soldat était terrorisé lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce. Il salua son ami, le laissant dans la cafétéria et se dirigea vers le bureau de Fury.

Bien évidemment, il était déjà au courant de l'incident et il demanda un rapport complet.

Steve resta professionnel, refusant d'être autre chose qu'objectif, même si cela fut compliqué pour ce cas particulier . Lorsqu'il eut fini, Nick le congédia mais le blond ne bougea pas d'où il était. Il attendit que son supérieur fasse un geste prouvant qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Cela prit quinze bonnes minutes, mais Steve était têtu, même s'il n'était pas spécialement patient.

Fury déposa le dossier sur lequel il travaillait, avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour un soupir chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il leva les yeux vers le second occupant de son bureau, prenant un air surpris :

« Je croyais vous avoir libéré, Capitaine Rogers. »

« Je veux voir le dossier du soldat. »

Nick leva un sourcil, il était rare que les gens exigent quelque chose de lui.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'en aviez pas besoin. »

« Et la scène de ce matin tend à prouver le contraire. Si il a une crise en plein drift, je dois savoir comment réagir. Je ne mettrai pas Captain America en danger. »

Fury ne répondit pas, mais il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, en sortant un dossier bien trop fin pour être exhaustif. Il le tendit à son subordonné :

« C'est tout ce que les russes m'ont donné. Il y a des trous évidents mais cela devrait vous permettre d'en apprendre un peu plus. »

Steve ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit la page de garde. Il était évident que le dossier avait été créé uniquement pour être transmis à d'autres agences. Premièrement il était en anglais et de nombreuses informations étaient manquantes ou travesties. Il n'y avait aucune données sur sa date ou son lieu de naissance et bien entendu, personne ne s'appelait réellement « le soldat ».

Il passa les vingt minutes suivantes à prendre connaissance du contenu du dossier.

Chaque page le remplissait un peu plus d'horreur. Son coéquipier temporaire était un transfuge d'Hydra et Steve les avait combattu assez souvent avant que la faille ne s'ouvre pour savoir qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient à rien pour obtenir les résultats qu'ils cherchaient. Il n'y avait aucune mention de ce qu'ils avaient fait afin d'obtenir ce résultat, mais ils avaient réussi à complètement laver le cerveau de leur cobaye.

Toutes les évaluations psychologiques qui avaient été menées sur lui avaient atteint la même conclusion : l'esprit à l'intérieur de cet homme était pratiquement une page blanche. Il obéissait aux ordres qu'on lui donnait, sans montrer la moindre émotion. Il n'interagissait avec personne de son propre chef, ne répondant que lorsqu'une question directe lui était posé par son supérieur.

Le dossier reprenait ensuite une liste qui paraissait sans fin des choses qui pouvaient faire réagir le sujet : tout contact physique, la présence de médecins, l'eau dès qu'elle dépassait la quantité d'un sceau, les seringues et tous les instruments médicaux, toute tentative d'intimité …. Steve se força à lire la liste jusqu'au bout, nauséeux et étonné que le soldat n'ai pas craqué plus tôt.

La suite du dossier médical comprenait des évaluations physiques - le soldat avait des réflexes et une endurance bien au dessus de la moyenne, ainsi qu'une vue et une ouïe sur développés.

Ensuite venait la liste de ses compétences : à priori, le soldat était un sniper hors pair ainsi qu'un expert en combat rapproché. Steve n'avait pas eu besoin du dossier pour savoir cela, il s'était entraîné avec l'autre homme assez souvent et avait saisit ce point particulier de lui-même. Et c'était sans compter la petite démonstration de ce matin.

Le dossier se terminait par les états de service du russe depuis qu'il combattait dans un Jaeger. Il avait participé à plusieurs sorties, accompagnants à chaque fois des copilotes différents et terminant les missions en un temps record. L'affirmation de ses supérieurs semblait justifiée, il pouvait drifter avec n'importe qui.

Vu l'état de sa psyché, ce n'était pas étonnant, il supportait sa part de charge neuronale sans déranger son coéquipier avec ses souvenirs et pensées. Cette capacité, couplée à son entraînement au combat et sa propension à suivre les ordres sans les discuter, en faisait le meilleur pilote de Jaeger possible.

Steve referma le dossier.

Il leva les yeux vers Fury :

« Comment les russes ont ils mis la main sur lui ? »

« Certaines cellules d'Hydra les ont rejoint lorsque les premières attaques de Kaiju ont eu lieu et que le programme Jaeger a été lancé. Ils ont tout de suite vu l'avantage à utiliser un assassin surentraîné pour le drift. »

« Un homme sans volonté propre, surtout. Un tableau vierge. »

Il était en colère et amer et cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient sur son copilote parlaient de tortures et sévices abominables. On ne brisait pas un homme à ce point sans des méthodes inhumaines, mais il devait bien rester quelque chose de la personne qu'il avait été avant son conditionnement. Steve ne voulait pas croire au contraire.

Nick reprit le dossier et le rangea à sa place. Son ton ne souffrait d'aucune discussion lorsqu'il parla :

« Pas un mot de tout cela, même à Sam. Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de ce bureau, j'ai des tonnes de papiers à remplir à cause de l'incident de ce matin. »

Le blond savait très bien que c'était Maria qui s'occupait de l'administratif mais il se leva quand même, il avait eu les informations qu'il était venu chercher. Et dans un sens, elles étaient pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Le reste de la matinée se passa comme prévue et il arriva dans le dojo à l'heure habituelle pour leur entraînement matinal. Il trouva son opposant déjà installé, aucune arme de sortie et sa posture complètement figée. Ils avaient combattu plusieurs fois à main nue et Steve s'installa à sa place, prêt à commencer.

Le soldat ne fit aucun geste. Il resta immobile, fixant le nouvel arrivant, un mélange de peur et de résignation dans le regard.

Prudemment, prenant une position la moins menaçante possible, Steve s'approcha. Il vit la mâchoire du russe se serrer ainsi que son minuscule mouvement de recul. Maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur le passé du brun, il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître ces actions pour ce qu'elles étaient. Toute réaction non souhaitée était violemment réprimandée. Le soldat pensait qu'il méritait une punition pour ce qu'il avait fait ce matin et il s'attendait à ce que ce soit son coéquipier qui applique la sanction.

Steve arrêta d'avancer et tenta de maîtriser sa colère. A la vue de la façon dont le russe se figea encore plus, il n'avait pas réussi. Quand il parla, ce fut pourtant d'une voix calme :

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Les yeux bleus du soldat croisèrent les siens très brièvement. Mais cela suffit. Il était évident qu'il ne le croyait pas. Steve ne savait pas quoi dire pour le convaincre, il était difficile de trouver des arguments lorsqu'une des deux parties refusait de communiquer.

A la limite, cela l'arrangeait bien, il n'avait jamais été doué quand il s'agissait de parler. Il était plus un homme d'actions que de grands discours. Il retourna vers l'armoire contenant les armes et choisit deux bâtons. Celui qu'ils avaient cassé lors de leur premier test avait été remplacé et Steve songea qu'ils limiteraient ainsi au maximum le contact, le soldat aurait sûrement besoin d'espace.

Quand il revint vers le centre de la pièce, la mâchoire de son opposant était serrée et son regard se fixa sur les bâtons dans les mains du blond. Steve allait lui tendre le sien quand le brun ferma les yeux, attendant de recevoir le premier coup. Il était prêt à se faire frapper sans chercher à y échapper. Une nouvelle vague de colère envahit Steve. Par quoi était donc passé l'autre homme pour que le fait d'être battu, alors qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre, lui semble légitime ?

Il ne s'approcha pas, se contentant de tendre le bâton de sa position, et attendit que le soldat réagisse. Quand plusieurs secondes passèrent sans aucun mouvement, le russe ouvrit les yeux lentement.

Steve avait fait attention à rester le plus loin possible, plaçant l'extrémité du bâton tendu à quelques centimètres du russe, mais restant lui-même en retrait. Il attendit que le regard du brun parcourt toute la longueur du bâton, puis son bras et enfin se plante dans le sien. Alors seulement, il répéta ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt :

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

Quand le soldat ne réagit pas, il ajouta :

« Et je ne laisserai personne le faire également. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

C'était la première fois que le russe soutenait son regard plus que quelques micro-secondes. Et Steve sentit que quelque chose passait entre eux. Il ne savait pas le définir, mais le soldat attrapa le bâton et sa posture se détendit. Peut-être que cette fois, il l'avait cru et commençait à lui faire confiance.

L'esprit un peu plus apaisé, Steve prit sa place de combat un peu plus loin et ils commencèrent leur séance d'entraînement.

 **ooOoo**

Les résultats de l'enquête sur les événements de la cafétéria tombèrent le lendemain matin.

Brock et ses comparses avaient eu un avertissement pour manquement au règlement intérieur en déclenchant une bagarre et le soldat avait écopé de deux jours d'assignation dans ses quartiers.

Hill avait soufflé à Steve que l'idée venait d'elle : Rumlow posait problème depuis bien trop longtemps et il méritait amplement ce qui lui était arrivé. Étant donné que le soldat passait déjà tout son temps libre enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne verrait pas trop la différence et personne ne pourrait reprocher à Fury de faire un traitement de faveur. Le soldat avait quand même déboîté l'épaule d'un homme, cassé deux côtes à un autre et pratiquement rompu le foie et la vessie d'un troisième. Cela ne pouvait pas rester impuni mais ,dans ce cas particulier, la sanction n'en était pas vraiment une.

L'assignation avait pour conséquence, entre autres, que les repas du russe devaient être pris dans sa chambre et Steve avait décidé de lui déposer son plateau de midi. Il savait que, sans cela, la probabilité que son copilote ne mange pas était haute.

Il était en train de lui tendre le plateau lorsque l'alarme anti-Kaiju se mit à retentir dans la base. À peine cinq secondes plus tard, leurs deux téléphones se mirent à sonner en même temps. Ils étaient convoqués dans le hub, Captain America était déployé. Posant le plateau sur le bureau du russe, ils se mirent tous les deux en chemin pour les vestiaires.

Comme lors de l'entraînement, ils entrèrent en drift sans la moindre difficulté et à peine dix minutes plus tard, Captain America était déposé par plusieurs hélicoptères sur les plages qui longeaient la ville.

Le Kaiju en approche était encore plus gros que le dernier qu'ils avaient combattu. Tant qu'il n'avait pas émergé de l'eau, il était impossible de détecter de quel type il était, mais vu sa forme sur les radars, il semblait long et fin, plus taillé pour le combat que pour provoquer des dégâts sur les infrastructures.

Steve et le soldat attendaient, prêts à entrer en action, écoutant Tony leur transmettre les dernières informations que lui fournissaient ses capteurs.

Comme d'habitude, la créature jaillit de l'eau juste devant eux, mais le soleil haut et l'eau claire leur permit de le voir arriver. Ils étaient déjà prêt à l'accueillir.

Les deux pilotes avaient travaillé en tandem, saisissant l'immense bouclier en vibranium qui était attaché sur le dos du Jaeger et ils bloquèrent la mâchoire du Kaiju avec sa surface. Pendant que la créature essayait de passer leur garde, ils préparèrent un uppercut, visant le flanc découvert du monstre.

L'impact fit voler l'énorme bête qui atterrit plus loin sur ses quatre membres, permettant aux deux copilotes de le voir entièrement pour la première fois. Il ressemblait à un mélange entre un félin et un lézard : son corps était identique à celui d'un lion ou un tigre, élancé et souple, planté sur quatre pattes, toutes armées de puissantes griffes. Sa musculature semblait concentrée sur ses membres inférieurs, lui permettant de bondir sur sa proie. Sa mâchoire était carrée, présageant d'une forte pression, et équipé de nombreuses dents. Mais sa ressemblance avec un félin s'arrêtait là : il avait une queue longue, large à sa base et fine à son extrémité, recouverte, comme tout le reste de son corps, d'épaisses écailles grisâtres. Pour compléter le tout, son front était orné d'une énorme corne.

Ils avaient plutôt intérêt à faire attention à elle, même le métal de recouvrant Captain America n'était pas assez épais pour lui résister. Steve passa l'information à son copilote, et celui-ci eut le temps d'acquiescer avant que le Kaiju ne se jette à nouveau sur eux, la mâchoire grande ouverte.

Cette fois encore, ils le bloquèrent avec le bouclier, mais le félin planta ses pattes arrières dans les cuisses du Jaeger, se servant de sa prise afin de passer derrière le bouclier.

Déstabilisé par le poids supplémentaire, le Jaeger fit quelques pas en arrière, se servant d'une grue proche pour récupérer leur équilibre. L'engin grinça mais heureusement, il tint bon. Steve et le soldat se servirent du soutien supplémentaire et repoussèrent le Kaiju.

Avant que celui-ci ne revienne à la charge, ils déclenchèrent les roquettes cachées dans la poitrine de leur Jaeger. Elle ne pénétrèrent pas les écailles de la créature, mais les explosions laissèrent des traces de brûlure sur son flanc gauche et elle s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres, tournant autour d'eux, cherchant une ouverture.

Steve et le soldat firent bouger leur Jaeger et gardèrent le monstre dans leur champ de vision. Ils s'étaient battu assez souvent ensemble pour savoir comment l'autre allait agir et chacun des ordres que leurs cerveaux envoyaient à Captain America était identique.

Leur temps d'exécution en était diminué et chaque geste était optimisé. Steve s'en était déjà rendu compte pendant leurs drift d'entraînement, mais il en avait la confirmation : ensemble, ils étaient terriblement efficaces.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Le soldat avait appris les capacités du Jaeger en une vitesse record, il savait très exactement ce qu'il pouvait demander à la machine et qu'elles étaient ses limites.

L'adrénaline qui parcourait habituellement ses veines lorsqu'il pilotait était accompagné cette fois par une forme d'effervescence. Combattre aux côtés du russe le remplissait du même sentiment que se battre contre lui.

Alors qu'ils ne communiquaient pratiquement pas en temps normal et que Steve était frustré de ne pas mieux appréhender les pensées de son coéquipier, ils se comprenaient parfaitement dans ces situations.

A la différence de la connexion qu'il partageait avec Sam, née de nombreuses années d'amitié et de l'expérience, celle qu'il ressentait pour le russe avait été immédiate, pratiquement comme si elle avait toujours existé et n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'ils se rencontrent.

Steve reporta sa concentration sur le Kaiju : il continuait à tourner autour d'eux, les observant de ces yeux aux doubles pupilles. La minuscule contraction d'un muscle fut la seule preuve qu'il allait attaquer, à peine visible, même pour un pilote expérimenté qui savait quoi chercher. Cela n'empêcha pas le soldat de le remarquer également et d'enclencher une contre-mesure, celle-la même que Steve était en train d'effectuer.

Captain America attrapa le Kaju par le cou, retenant sa gueule avant qu'elle ne se referme sur le casque qui comprenait le cockpit. De leur position derrière plusieurs centimètres de verre renforcé, ils voyaient parfaitement les crocs qui ornaient la bouche du félin-lézard, ainsi qu'une quantité impressionnante de bave épaisse et gluante.

La puissance du saut les fit tomber à la renverse, écrasant au passage les véhicules abandonnés là par leurs propriétaires lorsque l'alerte avait sonné. Le Kaiju était au dessus d'eux, utilisant son poids pour les clouer au sol.

Mais de tous les Jaeger, Captain America était celui avec le plus de force brute, embarquant peu d'armement mais spécialisé dans le combat rapproché. Ils réussirent à repousser le Kaiju, gardant leur prise sur son cou et le plaquèrent contre le macadam. Utilisant à leur tour les plusieurs tonnes de leur machine, ils immobilisèrent la bête au sol.

Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils lâchèrent brièvement leur prise pour attraper sa corne, bloquant efficacement sa tête et découvrant la peau de son cou, seule partie de son corps exempte d'écailles.

Après un dernier regard l'un vers l'autre, il soulevèrent le lourd bouclier et en abattirent plusieurs fois la tranche sur le cou du monstre, sectionnant sa tête. Un jet de liquide bleu et luminescent gicla, atteignant le bouclier et dissolvant la peinture de sa surface. Steve grimaça, Stark était un grand fan du symbole en étoile qu'il avait fait peindre sur le vibranium et il en faisait toujours tout un plat lorsqu'il était endommagé. Au moins, Captain America n'avait subi aucun dommage d'envergure et il serait très rapidement à nouveau en état de combattre. Cela devrait aider à calmer le scientifique.

Comme après chaque mission réussie, leur retour à la base se fit sous les applaudissements.

Après s'être débarrassés de leur équipement, ils sortirent du hub pour se retrouver face à une petite foule venue les accueillir et les féliciter. Steve n'appréciait pas ces moments – après tout, il ne faisait que son travail - mais il savait qu'ils étaient nécessaires pour le moral des habitants du dôme.

Il faisait toujours l'effort de rester quelques minutes avant de retourner dans ses quartiers. Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, d'autant plus qu'à la différence de Sam qui adorait ces moments, le soldat ne risquait pas d'apprécier le bain de foule.

Comme il s'en était douté, le russe ne s'arrêta pas, traçant droit devant lui, fixant le sol. Il disparut avant que quiconque ne puisse le féliciter de son travail.

 **ooOoo**

Deux jours plus tard, Captain America était comme neuf et le soldat avait récupéré sa liberté de mouvement. Non pas qu'il s'en serve, il restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, ne ne sortant que pour les repas, leur entraînement matinal et les quelques drifts de réglage que Stark insistait à mener régulièrement. Steve soupçonnait qu'il cherchait plus à récupérer des données sur leur pont neuronal qu'autre chose, mais il n'en dit rien.

Après leur combat contre le Kaiju, ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle forme de relation, la pseudo-confiance qui était née après l'attaque de Rumlow s'était stabilisée et ils avaient atteint un équilibre et une compréhension mutuelle.

Vu par quelqu'un d'extérieur, le soldat était toujours aussi réservé et sauvage, mais Steve avait vu le changement. Il croisait son regard plus souvent et il était moins tendu lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il avait même laissé le blond entrer dans sa chambre la veille, quand il lui avait déposé son plateau.

Steve se sentait un peu idiot mais sa poitrine se serrait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le regard du brun posé sur lui. Sans compter que continuer à craquer sur un homme avec la liste de traumatismes qu'avait son coéquipier était l'idée la plus stupide qu'il pouvait avoir.

Il se sermonnait encore sur le sujet pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le dojo, vingt minutes avant l'heure prévue. Il avait remarqué que le soldat avait tendance à arriver tôt, préférant se préparer avant que Steve n'apparaisse à son tour et ce dernier avait trouvé ainsi un moyen de prolonger leurs sessions d'entraînement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le vestiaire attenant à la salle, tout son corps se figea. Il entendait des bruits de coups provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Le soldat était habituellement silencieux, au point que cela soit pratiquement surhumain. S'il y avait du bruit, c'était que quelque chose clochait.

Steve se précipita, ouvra la porte et se trouva face à un groupe de six hommes avec, à son centre, son coéquipier. Ils étaient tous armés de matraques électriques et cela devait être la seule chose qui leur avait permis d'acculer leur victime.

Entre le moment où il était rentré – créant une diversion bienvenue - et l'instant où il atteignit le premier combattant, le russe en avait déjà mis deux au tapis et était en train de s'occuper du troisième. Ensemble, il leur fallu moins de trois minutes pour mettre hors d'état de nuire et faire fuir, portant tous différents niveaux de blessures, leurs six opposants.

Steve remarqua avec colère qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'amis de Rumlow. Si Fury ne faisait rien cette fois, il s'occuperait lui même du problème.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait plus urgent. Son copilote se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, boitant légèrement et tenant son bras gauche contre son corps. Il était visiblement blessé et le blond le suivit dans le vestiaire, l'arrêtant d'une main sur l'épaule. Il avait beau s'y attendre, il n'évita le coup qu'il vola vers son visage que de justesse. Levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, il s'expliqua :

« Laisse moi regarder ça. »

« Non »

Steve en resta bouche bée, cloué à sa place au sol : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le brun parler alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Il récupéra pourtant lorsqu'il le vit s'éloigner, toujours boitant.

« Si tu ne me laisses pas regarder, je vais devoir appeler le service médical. »

L'autre homme se figea, tournant vers lui un regard trahi. Steve s'empressa de s'expliquer :

« Je suis désolé. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je te laisserai tranquille, mais nous devons être au maximum de nos capacités. Nous ne pouvons courir le risque que tu sois diminué si un Kaiju attaque. »

Il disait la vérité. Il connaissait l'aversion du russe pour tout contact, mais il ne pouvait pas courir ce risque. Pas quand la vie des milliers d'habitants de cette ville était en jeu. Il soutint le regard du brun, ajoutant :

« Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Laisse moi vérifier que tu n'as rien de cassé. »

Il remarqua immédiatement quand le soldat prit sa décision. Son visage se vida de toute émotion et il s'avança jusqu'au banc trônant devant les casiers. Une fois arrivé, il tourna le dos au reste de la pièce et entreprit d'enlever le sweat qu'il portait pour leurs entraînements.

Steve avait déjà vu les cicatrices qui recouvraient l'immense majorité du dos de l'homme, ainsi que celles de son bras gauche. Il les avait vues le jour de leur rencontre. Elles avaient initialement piqué sa curiosité, maintenant elles le rendaient malade. Toutes ces marques étaient la preuve de ce qu'avait enduré le pauvre homme entre les mains d'Hydra. Elles avaient été infligées dans le but de le briser et Steve serra les poings, souhaitant de toutes ses forces retrouver les monstres responsables de l'énorme gâchis qu'était son copilote.

Il s'approcha, lentement, mais bruyamment, laissant tout le temps à l'autre homme de réagir s'il le souhaitait. Il fit le tour du banc et ne put retenir la brusque expiration que la vue qui s'offrait à lui engendra.

Le torse du brun était lui aussi recouvert de cicatrices : deux impacts d'entrée de balle, une de sortie, plusieurs traces de brûlure rondes, provenant certainement de cigarettes, mais ce qui choqua le plus Steve, c'était la multitude de cicatrices chirurgicales qui recouvraient sa peau. C'était comme si un savant fou s'était amusé à l'ouvrir à divers endroits pour vérifier comment son corps fonctionnait.

Il remarqua également de très nombreuses traces d'aiguille à l'intérieur de ses coudes, signes de multiples injections. Ces cicatrices ne se trouvaient que chez les junkies et Steve se demanda si le soldat se les était fait seul ou si, comme tout le reste, elles lui avaient été imposées.

Et au dessus de ces marques, horribles mais anciennes, de nouvelles traces étaient en train de naître. Un énorme bleu apparaissait sur tout le flanc droit du russe, s'agrandissant et fonçant à vue d'œil. Il y avait aussi des traces de brûlures où les matraques électriques l'avaient atteint.

Maudissant les amis de Rumlow, il tendit la main vers les côtes du soldat. Il devait vérifier si elles étaient cassées ou fêlées. Mais avant que ses doigts n'atteignent leur destination, tous les muscles de son coéquipier se contractèrent et Steve leva les yeux vers son visage. Ce qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur : il était terrorisé. Il avait la peau pâle, couverte de sueur, les yeux écarquillés et emplis de terreur, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, pressant si fort qu'elle était aussi blanche que son émail.

Et pourtant il restait là, malgré ses expériences passées et ses traumatismes. Il faisait assez confiance à Steve pour aller contre tous ses instincts et cela ne fit que battre encore plus fort le cœur du blond.

Suspectant qu'on ne devait pas très souvent le faire, il demanda l'autorisation de continuer. Un simple hochement de tête, raide mais bien là, lui répondit et il tenta une dernière fois de rassurer son copilote :

« Je ne te ferai jamais mal, je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. »

« Pas ta faute. »

Cela faisait deux fois que le russe lui parlait. Deux fois en moins de dix minutes. Steve lui sourit :

« Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être désolé. Je vais vérifier tes côtes maintenant. »

Il passa les doigts sur les os, laissant s'échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il remarqua qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'était cassé. Les brûlures n'avaient pas l'air trop graves, mais il humidifia un linge à partir de sa bouteille d'eau et sans y mettre plus de pression que strictement nécessaire, il nettoya les plaies.

Il avait terminé avec la partie supérieure du corps et voulait vérifier ce qui provoquait sa boiterie. Lorsqu'il demanda à son coéquipier de découvrir sa jambe, ce dernier se recula de plusieurs pas, ses mollets cognèrent sur le banc et il tomba lourdement assis dessus.

Steve commençait à comprendre la manière dont fonctionnait l'autre homme et il lui laissa le temps de prendre sa propre décision. Après deux minutes d'hésitation, le soldat se leva et commença à détacher le lien à la taille de son pantalon de jogging. Steve détourna les yeux, se souvenant de la réaction du soldat lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé à regarder avec trop d'insistance.

Le russe entra à nouveau dans son champs de vision, son pantalon posé sur le banc, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. La peur et la confiance bataillaient dans ceux du brun et Steve lui donna un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant. Il l'entraîna ensuite vers le banc, lui indiquant de s'asseoir et de poser sa jambe douloureuse devant lui.

Il apparut très rapidement que c'était sa cheville qui posait problème. Elle était enflée et avait déjà une couleur bleue qui inquiéta le blond. Si le membre était cassé, Steve serait à nouveau sans copilote.

Doucement, il tata le muscle et l'articulation, soulagé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une méchante entorse. Il se redressa, s'éloigna et laissa son coéquipier se rhabiller. À peine ce dernier avait il passé son sweat au dessus de sa tête, qu'il quittait la pièce, boitillant.

 **ooOoo**

Toute preuve extérieure de sa blessure avait disparu le lendemain matin. Steve était certain qu'il devait encore souffrir, surtout de sa cheville. Mais le soldat, comme tout animal blessé, savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser voir qu'il était affaibli. C'était une simple question de survie.

Les idiots qui l'avait attaqué ne devaient pas avoir le même niveau de résistance à la douleur car ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria en claudiquant ou portant des bandages ou pansements.

Ils jetèrent tous un regard noir vers la table ou Steve avait rejoint son copilote, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa s'approcher. Dans un sens, le blond le regretta, il avait une puissante envie de se défouler sur eux. Et il hésitait encore à aller parler de l'incident à Fury, mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier ordonne une visite médicale au soldat. Une chose était certaine, ni Rumlow, ni aucun de ses comparses n'iraient dire qu'ils avaient posé une embuscade à un pilote de Jaeger. Leur secret était bien gardé.

Comme d'habitude, ils mangèrent sans échanger un mot. Le silence entre lui et son coéquipier n'était plus pesant et, même si ce dernier restait tendu en présence d'autres personnes, il semblait faire assez confiance à Steve pour l' accepter à sa table.

Ils sortirent en même temps - et non pas ensemble, alors que Steve suivait de fait l'autre homme - et se rendirent à leur entraînement matinal. Vu ce qui s'était passé la veille, il annonça dès qu'ils furent seul :

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais un peu de repos ne me ferait pas de mal. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que nous sommes restés assis tout le temps. »

La seule indication que le soldat l'avait entendu fut un très léger pincement de ses lèvres, un presque sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du blond. Ils restèrent assis en silence, tous les deux à une extrémité de la pièce, pendant dix minutes. Puis Steve prit la parole :

« Comment vont tes côtes ? Et ta cheville ? »

Le brun, qui avait jusqu'à maintenant le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui, tourna les yeux vers lui. Steve espérait recevoir une réponse, mais rien n'était moins sur, le soldat n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis la veille. En fin de compte, il resta silencieux et après quelques essais tout aussi infructueux, le blond abandonna. Comme depuis leur première rencontre, la présence de l'autre homme l'apaisait et lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle, son esprit était plus calme.

Il s'imaginait que c'était le cas également pour le soldat et c'est cette hypothèse qui rendit les événements de l'après-midi encore plus surprenants.

Tony leur avait planifié un énième test de drift avec Captain America et tout se passait exactement comme prévu jusqu'à ce que le vide qui provenait de l'autre côté du pont ne se remplisse brusquement d'images.

Steve se retrouva d'un coup dans un sous-sol sombre, une seule ampoule éclairait la pièce, accrochée très haut. L'air était saturé d'une odeur d'humidité et de moisi et une sirène hurlait et hurlait et hurlait.

Le bruit était assourdissant et Steve se boucha les oreilles, malgré qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Il savait tout aussi facilement qu'il trouverait son coéquipier quelque part dans la pièce et il le chercha des yeux.

Il n'y avait rien de plus que du béton et de la poussière et il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver. Il s'approcha de la forme prostrée dans un coin, la tête recouverte de ses bras, une bien faible protection contre la torture qu'infligeait la sirène.

Malgré le bruit assourdissant, il entendait Fury leur ordonnant de sortir du souvenir, de récupérer le contrôle du pont neuronal.

Il tendit la main, cherchant à attirer l'attention de l'autre occupant de la pièce, mais à la seconde où il toucha la peau froide et moite devant lui, il fut transporté dans un autre souvenir.

Cette fois la salle était sur-éclairée et il vit tout de suite le soldat, accroché au milieu de la pièce. La chaîne qui était enroulée autour de son poignet gauche lui laissait tout juste assez de marge de manœuvre pour se tenir sur la pointe des pieds.

De nombreuses lacérations recouvraient son bras, et elles s'ouvraient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il tirait sur la chaîne. Steve ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, incapable de vraiment poser les pieds au sol, obligé de rester debout malgré la douleur, mais il suspectait que cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures.

À travers cette hallucination, il recevait encore des informations de leur réalité, Tony tentant de couper le drift, mais n'y parvenant pas. Cette fois quand il s'approcha, bien décidé à réveiller son copilote, il n'eut pas le temps d'engendrer le moindre contact. Le soldat ouvrit les yeux et le souvenir changea.

Ils étaient dans une forêt. Au loin une voiture parcourait la route qui passait juste en contrebas de leur position. Le soldat, habillé en tenue de combat était couché au sol, un fusil sniper installé à côté de lui. Lorsque la voiture émergea d'un virage, il tira…

La nuit, une maison décorée pour Noël, des pas pratiquement inaudibles malgré le silence, une enfant blonde, les yeux remplis de sommeil, les mots « C'est toi le père Noel ? », les ordres « pas un seul témoin » …

Les souvenirs suivants étaient tous mélangés, embrouillés, au point que seuls certains détails atteignaient Steve : du sang, toujours beaucoup de sang, une douleur débilitante, des couteaux, une ombre silencieuse et mortelle, une chaise, la chaise, de la terreur, ne pas échouer, la honte.

Dans ce maelström, il entendait le fusil plasma de Captain America s'enclencher, réagissant à la peur d'un de ses pilotes. S'il tirait dans le dôme, les dégâts et les pertes humaines seraient énormes. Steve devait absolument atteindre le russe. Mais les souvenirs s'enchaînaient trop rapidement pour qu'il réussisse à le trouver.

D'un seul coup, tout se stabilisa. Il était dans une chambre grise, un lit était posé le long d'un de ses murs et un bureau se situait sous une fenêtre avec des barreaux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce et quand Steve fit un pas, il tituba. Il se servit du mur à sa droite pour récupérer son équilibre. Sa vue commençait à se voiler et ses pensées devenaient floues et difficiles à suivre.

La voix de Stark lui parvenait de très loin. Il semblait légèrement paniqué, criant qu'il n'arrivait pas à déconnecter Captain America. Steve était là pour une raison, quelque chose qui avait à voir avec l'homme allongé sur le matelas, les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles dilatées, regardant le plafond sans le voir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. Son cerveau semblait plongé dans de la mélasse et cela ne lui paraissait pas si important, quoi qu'en disent Tony et Nick.

Il s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant lourdement au bord pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Il essaya de se concentrer, fixant son regard sur un point devant lui. Il vit le bras dénudé de l'autre occupant de la chambre, des traces d'aiguille dans le creux de son coude, beaucoup trop de traces. De la drogue. Ils étaient tous deux sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque. Ils devaient quitter cet endroit. Il secoua l'autre homme, il était la clef, même si Steve ignorait comment il était si sûr de ce fait. Le brun tourna le visage vers lui, le regard vide. Difficilement Steve lui parla :

« Nous devons sortir d'ici. »

Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait compris ou même entendu, mais les voix de l'autre côté et le sifflement - il connaissait ce bruit, c'était quelque chose de dangereux - lui disaient que sortir d'ici était une question de vie ou de mort.

Il réessaya :

« Nous devons partir, tu connais un endroit où nous serons en sécurité ? »

L'homme dans le lit ne répondit pas, mais leur environnement se brouilla encore plus et Steve dut fermer les yeux pour calmer la nausée qui menaçait de le submerger.

Quand il les rouvrit, il était à nouveau maître de ses pensées et il se trouvait au milieu de la plaine qu'il avait visitée lors de leur premier pont neuronal.

Le soldat n'était pas avec lui, mais ils avaient récupéré le contrôle de Captain America, son canon à plasma était à nouveau au repos. Stark était en train de préparer la désynchronisation et Steve lui demanda de ne pas couper le pont neuronal. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son copilote seul après ce qu'ils venaient de se remémorer.

Stark et Fury semblaient dubitatif et plutôt pressés de les débrifer mais il insista. Ils finirent par lui laisser du temps supplémentaire.

Comme la première fois qu'il était venu, il n'y avait aucune trace qui lui permette de savoir dans quelle direction se diriger. Mais pourtant, il était certain du chemin qu'il devait suivre. Il se mit en route immédiatement, s'approchant de la rivière gelée.

Les paysages mentaux étaient des mondes particuliers et, alors que la distance paraissait être de plusieurs kilomètre, il mit moins de deux minutes à les parcourir. Alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait traverser, il se retrouva sur l'autre rive, à l'orée de la forêt. L'odeur de pin était omniprésente ici et elle lui apporta un fort sentiment de sécurité. Il s'enfonça au milieu des arbres, se laissant guider par son intuition.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il déboucha sur une clairière. Au milieu de la neige, se dressait une cabane en bois. Elle ne faisait qu'un étage et ne possédait qu'une porte et une minuscule fenêtre sur sa façade. Son toit était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse et sa cheminée laissait sortir une fumée blanche.

L'intérieur était vivement éclairé et Steve monta l'escalier qui menait au perron de bois. Il savait ce qu'il trouverait dans la maison et il toqua une seule fois avant d'entrer.

La température à l'intérieur était agréable, une cheminée placée sur le mur du fond permettant de chauffer l'unique pièce. À côté de l'âtre se trouvait un lit en bois. Une table, ses deux chaises, un poêle qui permettait de cuisiner et quelques placards complétaient la petite liste du mobilier. Plusieurs tapis étaient posés sur le parquet de bois brut, permettant d'isoler du froid. Le tout était fonctionnel et dénudé mais dégageait une atmosphère de sérénité.

Comme il s'en était douté, Steve trouva le soldat au milieu de la pièce, surpris de le voir là mais sans aucune crainte. Son apparence avait changé : ses cheveux étaient plus courts, rejetés en arrière, découvrant son visage impeccablement rasé. De ce que Steve voyait de sa peau, il ne portait aucune des nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient son coéquipier dans le monde réel et ses yeux, alors qu'ils avaient exactement la même couleur, semblaient plus vifs.

Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était le sourire qui ornait les lèvres du russe.

Voilà l'homme que son co-pilote aurait pu devenir sans Hydra. Une colère sourde manqua de le submerger à cette idée. Ce que ces monstres avaient fait était impardonnable et si jamais, dans le futur, ils gagnaient cette guerre contre les Kaiju, il passerait le reste de sa vie à les poursuivre et les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Il s'avança, acceptant la chaise que lui proposa l'autre homme. Il attrapa la tasse de café qui lui était tendue et attendit que son hôte le rejoigne en sirotant le liquide brûlant. Il ne savait pas s'il était dans un souvenir ou dans un lieu que le soldat s'était entièrement créé pour fuir ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais tout ici faisait penser à un refuge.

Le russe s'installa sur la seconde chaise, déposant un pack de lait sur la table. Il y avait une photo d'enfant disparu sur la boite et Steve fixa l'image quelques instants, surpris de la trouver en ce lieu.

« Jamais personne n'est venu jusqu'ici. D'habitude une tempête de neige se déchaîne dès que quelqu'un approche. »

Le regard de Steve sauta vers le visage du brun. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de son accent slave dans sa voix. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, étonné. Puis il enregistra ce que venait de dire le brun. Le soldat lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser passer.

« Je suis un ami. »

« Je sais. »

Steve ne savait pas si l'homme en face de lui et le soldat communiquaient parfois, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient des sentiments ou des souvenirs en commun. Peut être qu'il pourrait en apprendre plus ici.

« Je m'appelle Steve Rogers. Je suis pilote d'un Jaeger. »

« Je sais. Tu pilotes avec le soldat. »

Il y avait bien des informations qui arrivaient jusqu'ici. Et il y avait une chose que Steve souhaitait savoir depuis qu'il avait rencontré le russe. Qui en fait ne semblait pas du tout être russe.

« Je peux connaître ton nom ? »

« Bien sur, je suis James Buchanan Barnes. »

Définitivement pas un nom russe. Cette nouvelle donnée, couplée à l'accent New-yorkais avec lequel James parlait, commençait à raconter une toute autre histoire que le dossier du soldat. Il tendit la main à son hôte :

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, James. »

Le brun lui serra la main, souriant :

« Mes amis m'appellent Bucky. »

Après ces présentations, ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, finissant leurs cafés.

Les yeux de Steve revenaient sans cesse sur le carton de lait, sur la photo qui y était imprimé. Il n'y avait pas de nom associé mais le garçon lui était familier ; brun, les yeux bleus, disparu à Brooklyn, en 1997.

Steve avait alors sept ans. Il avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire et d'un seul coup tout lui revint.

James Buchanan Barnes avait été enlevé à Brooklyn, en 1997. Il s'en souvenait parce que sa mère lui avait interdit de jouer dans la rue pendant des semaines après cela et qu'un policier était venu leur expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas suivre les inconnus, même s'ils proposaient des bonbons. Il y avait eu aussi des photos comme celle du pack de lait dans toutes les vitrines des magasins avoisinants et sur les poteaux électriques. Et tout le monde prononçait son nom, à voix basse, comme si le dire trop fort allait porter malheur. Mais ce qui lui coupa vraiment le souffle, c'était le fait que lui et James auraient pu se croiser et être amis.

Est ce que Bucky et le soldat savaient tout cela ? Qu'ils étaient américains et avaient été enlevés sur le chemin entre l'école et leur maison ? Il n'y avait pas de nom avec la photo, peut-être que sa présence était un effort de leur subconscient pour le leur rappeler.

« Est ce que tu sais ce qui se passe à l'extérieur d'ici ? »

James secoua la tête.

« Je ne sors jamais. Je suis bien ici, en sécurité, et je ne manque de rien. »

Steve ignorait comment cela c'était produit, si le soldat devenait Bucky lorsque le monde extérieur était trop dur ou si c'était une personnalité à part entière, mais il ne voulait pas détruire ce qui devait être le seul refuge de son copilote.

Il avait déjà assez d'informations pour faire quelques recherches et, si elles se montraient fructueuses, James, le vrai, celui qui avait traversé l'enfer, n'aurait jamais à retourner chez ses bourreaux.

« Je vais devoir y aller. »

« Oui, il a besoin de toi. »

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna avant de l'ouvrir.

« Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Bucky. »

« De même, Stevie. À bientôt. »

Lorsque Steve ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva dans son propre esprit. Le pont neuronal se coupa pratiquement immédiatement et les techniciens se précipitèrent pour les libérer de leur équipement.

Le soldat - James - quitta immédiatement le laboratoire et Steve lui emboîta le pas. Il le suivit jusqu'à ses quartiers, et le brun entra, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Le blond la referma derrière lui et s'appuya sur le métal qui la recouvrait.

James était resté debout, lui faisant face avec une profonde lassitude dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas si l'homme lui répondrait mais il devait essayer :

« Tu m'as laissé passer. Pas de tempête de neige. »

Quand James parla, l'accent russe était de retour :

« Tu as demandé un endroit en sécurité. C'est le seul que je connaisse. »

« Merci. Ce que j'ai vu ... »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

C'est la première fois que son coéquipier émettait un avis sur quelque chose.

« Je ne te le demande pas. Je voulais juste te dire que je ne les laisserais jamais te reprendre. Tu n'y retourneras pas. »

Le son qui sortit de la gorge de James aurait pu être un rire s'il n'était pas aussi amer. Steve hésita à lui raconter ce qu'il avait découvert lors de sa visite avec Bucky. Il ignorait de quoi le soldat était conscient et quelles parties étaient enfouies dans son subconscient. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque de fragiliser encore plus la psyché de son équipier.

Il ne fit que répéter sa dernière affirmation, comme une prière :

« Tu n'y retourneras pas. Je te le promet. Fais moi confiance. »

James le regardait, sceptique. Puis il hocha la tête, acceptant la certitude du blond, même s'il était évident qu'il ne la partageait pas.

Steve le quitta quelques instants plus tard, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Hill.

Il avait besoin qu'elle fasse plusieurs vérifications pour lui. S'il avait raison - et il savait que c'était le cas - il pourrait obtenir un passeport américain pour James d'ici quelques jours. Ce que le brun en ferait ensuite était son choix, bien entendu. Mais Steve espérait qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas dans la nature. Ils étaient amis, Bucky ne l'avait même pas contredit lorsqu'il lui avait dit, et il voulait voir ce qui ressortirait de cette amitié.

Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa Stark, plusieurs tablettes sous le bras. Le scientifique s'arrêta devant lui et dit, d'une voix essoufflée :

« Suivez moi Cap. Je sais comment refermer la faille et stopper l'arrivée ces monstres. Nous devons aller voir Fury. »

 **ooOoo**

Une semaine plus tard, après une double attaque de Kaiju qui avait failli coûter la vie à Thor et Loki, Steve et James s'installaient dans le cockpit de Captain America, une bombe de plusieurs méga-tonnes sur le dos et un moyen de contourner le champs magnétique qui protégeait la faille.

Et, dans le tiroir d'un bureau du dôme, attendait patiemment un passeport au nom de James Buchanan Barnes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde.

Suite à plusieurs demandes, je me suis attelée à écrire un petit épilogue à cette fic. Je sais que j'avais arrêté les choses un peu brutalement, mais c'était la fin que je m'étais imaginée lorsque j'avais commencé cet AU.

Ce chapitre a lieu environ dix-huit mois après que la mission pour refermer la faille ait eu lieu. Je pense que vous trouverez Steve un peu OOC, mais c'est comme cela qu'il s'est écrit, je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Et aussi : bonne année à tous, j'espère que vous passerez un super réveillon !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il faisait encore sombre lorsque Steve atteignit la gare routière la plus proche de chez lui. Sam avait pris un bus de nuit et il devait arriver d'ici dix minutes. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et l'ex-soldat était ravi que son ami d'enfance vienne passer quelques jours avec lui. Après avoir éteint son moteur, il descendit de son vieux pickup et s'appuya contre la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il n'eut pas besoin de patienter longtemps. Cinq minutes plus tard, Sam émergeait d'un bus, un sac balancé au dessus de son épaule et les traits fatigués. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire et de prendre Steve dans ses bras lorsqu'il le rejoignit.

Ils montèrent sans attendre à l'intérieur du véhicule et ils prirent le chemin du retour ensemble. Ils avaient encore une heure de route avant d'atteindre l'ancienne ferme que Steve partageait avec un ex-assassin russe.

Les deux amis se donnèrent les dernières nouvelles durant le trajet. Même s'ils s'appelaient toutes les semaines, rien ne valait une discussion de visu. Steve n'avait pas grand chose à raconter, sa vie à la ferme était loin d'être excitante et il s'était rapidement détaché de sa vie de soldat, mais Sam était resté en contact avec beaucoup des habitants du dôme.

C'est par lui que le blond obtenait la majorité des nouvelles sur ses anciens équipiers. Il avait bien vu Natasha et Clint lorsqu'il était passé à Los Angeles plus de dix mois auparavant et Thor avait dormi une nuit à la ferme pendant son périple à travers les États-Unis. Cette visite avait été difficile pour eux trois : le géant blond avait perdu son frère lors de l'attaque qui leur avait permis de refermer la faille et il avait décidé de prendre la route avant de retourner dans son pays natal.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Sam s'était endormi, la tête contre la fenêtre sale du pick-up, quand Steve tourna sur le chemin de terre qui menait chez lui. Le silence dans l'habitacle ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait pris l'habitude de rester de longues heures dans le calme le plus complet. Son colocataire ne serait jamais un grand bavard, même s'il communiquait plus souvent que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Le soleil s'était levé pendant qu'ils roulaient et il donnait une teinte dorée à tout ce que ses rayons touchaient. Le chemin sur lequel ils roulaient était bordé par des pâturages et l'air, encore frais, était chargé d'insectes et d'humidité. Cela donnait au tout une atmosphère de conte de fée et Steve avait appris ces derniers mois à apprécier ce genre de chose. Il avait appris à rester à ne rien faire de spécial, juste observer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il avait même recommencé à dessiner, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'armée.

Il ralentit lorsqu'il passa devant la vieille grange et s'arrêta une fois arrivé devant la maison qu'il retapait. Il y avait encore de nombreux travaux pour lui rendre son éclat d'antan, mais c'était à lui.

Il réveilla Sam et attrapa son sac à l'arrière du pick-up, entrant chez lui sans attendre. Il remarqua tout de suite que la maison était vide. Il n'aurait pas pu expliquer comment, mais il le savait. Et ce n'était pas une surprise. Malgré les progrès indéniables qu'avait fait Bucky, il n'était pas à l'aise autour des gens, connus ou inconnus, et le contact ne se faisait que selon ses propres termes.

Pourtant, il avait accepté pour la première fois que Sam vienne passer une semaine avec eux. Steve savait que les jours à venir seraient difficiles pour lui, autant le laisser agir comme il se sentait. Bucky apparaîtrait quand il serait prêt.

Sam était entré à sa suite et Steve lui fit faire le tour de la maison, déposant son sac dans la chambre qu'il occuperait pendant son séjour. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine ou Steve prépara un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il n'avait bu qu'un café avant de partir et Sam lui avait avoué ne rien avoir avalé depuis le déjeuner de la veille.

Il était en train de retourner le premier pancake lorsque Sam engagea la conversation :

"C'est une superbe maison que tu t'es trouvé, mais elle a bien souffert. Il y en a pour des années à la remettre en état."

Il y avait tellement de choses cachées derrière ces simples mots. Tellement de questions dont Steve ignorait les réponses. Il avait grandit à New York, entouré de centaines de milliers de personnes, puis il avait vécu dans différentes bases et baraquements, toujours dans des espaces fermés avec peu de place et de temps pour être seul. Désormais, plusieurs hectares le séparaient de son plus proche voisin et il lui fallait quarante-cinq minutes de route pour trouver la première station service. Et il partageait tout cet espace avec un homme qui pouvait passer des jours sans parler, un homme qui fuyait la plupart des contacts, qu'ils soient physiques ou pas, comme la peste.

Il sentait le regard de Sam sur son dos, attendant qu'il réponde à sa question silencieuse. Après une profonde inspiration, il parla :

"Peut être toute une vie."

"Et c'est ce que tu veux ?"

Il ne savait pas.

Ils avaient tenté de vivre à New York, après l'euphorie de la victoire et que les démêlés avec les russes, qui voulaient récupérer leur soldat, se soient terminées. Mais Steve s'était très rapidement rendu compte que ce genre d'environnement n'était absolument pas bénéfique à James. Sur un coup de tête, il avait acheté cette maison pour une bouchée de pain et trois jours plus tard, ils avaient emménagés. C'était très exactement ce dont Bucky avait besoin et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ce lieu qui modifiait la perception du temps, comme s'il s'écoulait plus lentement : les jours se transformant en semaines puis en mois sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Le monde extérieur ne les atteignait pas et jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne lui posait absolument aucun problème.

"Pour le moment, oui. Et puis Bucky aime cet endroit."

La voix de Sam était inquiète lorsqu'il répondit :

"Mais tout n'est pas à propos de ce que James aime ou a besoin. Il faut que tu penses un peu à toi, Steve."

Cette fois, il ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur ses pancakes. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce n'était pas un sujet nouveau, Sam l'avait abordé lorsque Steve lui avait annoncé son projet de déménager au milieu de nulle part, puis il était revenu dessus à plusieurs reprises.

Comment expliquer à son meilleur ami - celui avec lequel il avait grandit et qui le connaissait parfois mieux que lui-même - quelque chose dont il n'avait pas encore tiré toutes les conséquences ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il se sentait lié à un autre homme ? Que leur étrange relation lui suffisait. Qu'être aux côtés de Bucky alors que ce dernier se reconstruisait le rendait heureux. Et que, même si cela risquait de prendre tout le reste de leur vie et qu'ils doivent demeurer seuls ici, il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

Sam le tira de ses pensées :

"Est-ce que tu es heureux ?"

A ça, il pouvait répondre. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'y réfléchisse :

"Oui."

"Bien. Promet moi que le jour où cela change, tu feras le nécessaire."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette conversation, Steve se retourna :

"Bien entendu."

Sam soupira :

"Je te connais. Tu sacrifierais tout, même ton bonheur, si tu penses que ce que tu fais est juste. Tu n'es pas responsable de James. Ni de ce qui lui est arrivé. Je suis bien clair ?"

Steve hocha la tête. Sam se leva, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et attrapa la spatule que le blond tenait encore.

« Met la table, je finis les pancakes. Tu les fais toujours trop cuire. »

Et aussi simplement que cela, la discussion arrêta d'être sérieuse et ils échangèrent des piques comme à leur habitude. Ils mangèrent en discutant de leur emploi du temps des prochains jours. Il n'y avait pas grand chose en terme d'amusement dans le coin, mais il y avait toujours à faire, à commencer par un tour complet des installations de la ferme.

Ils ne virent aucune trace de Bucky, ni dans la grange, ni aux écuries, et cela n'étonna pas Steve. Il lui arrivait de disparaître pendant des heures. Mais il réapparaissait toujours pour la plupart des repas et passait toutes ses nuits à la maison.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à s'occuper des quelques chevaux qu'ils possédaient, les lâchant dans la pâture la plus proche et nettoyant leurs boxes. Un peu de travail manuel était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin et quand ils rentrèrent, il envoya Sam se détendre un peu au salon pendant qu'il préparait leur déjeuner.

Bucky apparut dans la cuisine dix minutes avant que le repas soit prêt. Comme à son habitude, pratiquement rien n'annonça son arrivée, seule la clochette au dessus de la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur permettant de savoir qu'il était entré. Il salua l'autre occupant de la pièce d'un hochement de tête et s'approcha silencieusement vers l'ouverture qui menait au reste de la maison.

Steve remarqua l'instant où les yeux de son colocataire se posèrent sur leur invité : le corps du brun se figea légèrement. Personne d'autre ne l'aurait remarqué, mais il savait quoi chercher. Il passait - à sa grande honte - bien trop de temps à observer son ami pour que cela lui échappe.

Bucky resta dans la cuisine, s'approchant de l'évier, se lava les mains puis il mit trois couverts sur la table, sans dire un mot. Il aida le blond à terminer leur déjeuner, l'habitude et cette étrange capacité à comprendre l'autre sans parler, leur permettant de travailler sans difficulté dans l'espace réduit.

Quand tout fut prêt, Steve captura le regard de son colocataire.

 _C'est bon pour toi ?_

Un minuscule hochement de tête.

Steve se pencha vers le salon :

« C'est prêt Sam. À table. »

Quand son ami d'enfance entra dans la pièce, il sourit, s'arrêtant juste sur la pas de la porte :

« Bonjour James. Ravi de te rencontrer à nouveau. »

Ce ne fut que lorsque le brun hocha la tête que Sam quitta sa place et se dirigea vers la table, s'installant. Bucky fit de même, Steve amena les différents plats et s'assit à son tour.

Les deux autres hommes avaient déjà commencé à manger lorsque le blond prit sa première bouchée de légumes. Il fronça des sourcils, cela manquait définitivement trop de sel. À peine cette pensée avait-elle traversé son esprit que Bucky lui tendait la salière. Il la prit avec un sourire, sala son assiette et recommença à manger. Et si Sam les regardait, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, Steve fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme toutes les autres depuis qu'ils vivaient ici : une bonne dose de travail physique, Bucky qui venait donner un coup de main ou vaquait à ses propres occupations, selon son humeur. Et puis, quand toutes les tâches étaient terminés, une bière fraîche, assis sur les chaises à l'arrière de la maison. Si la lumière le permettait et que Steve en avait envie, il peignait un peu dans l'atelier qu'il s'était installé à l'intérieur d'une chambre inutilisée à l'étage. La seule différence notable par rapport à hier, était que le blond avait plus parlé durant ces quelques heures que les cinq dernières semaines.

Le lendemain se passa exactement de la même manière, puis le surlendemain également. La seule différence notable était que Bucky restait en leur compagnie un peu plus longtemps à chaque fois.

Le quatrième jour, les deux amis d'enfance passèrent la soirée dans le bar le plus proche. Dans un premier temps, Steve avait été mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Bucky seul, mais Sam avait insisté. Il avait donc conduit une heure et quand il avait garé le pick-up sur l'immense surface de terre qui servait de parking au bar, Sam ne put s'empêcher de siffler :

« On se croirait dans un de ces road-movies. Tu sais, ceux où le héros se perd au milieu de nulle part et où il tombe sur le seul bar à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

Steve acquiesça :

« C'est techniquement le seul bar à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais leur bière et leurs hamburgers sont délicieux. »

Quand ils rentrèrent, cinq heures plus tard et avec assez d'alcool dans le sang pour que conduire soit une très mauvaise idée, Steve retrouva Bucky dans son lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois, même si c'était rare, et il se glissa entre les draps chauds après s'être déshabillé. Comme à chaque fois, il sentit la main du brun saisir son poignet et il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le cinquième jour, il se leva plus tard que d'habitude et rit en voyant que Sam avait les mêmes problèmes que lui avec la luminosité ambiante. Heureusement pour eux, Bucky avait préparé le petit déjeuner, laissant une immense omelette et du bacon sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Un des avantages à être son propre patron était qu'il n'était absolument pas obligé de travailler s'il n'en avait pas envie et Sam et lui prirent la journée pour se balader à cheval sur les hectares qui composaient leur propriété. Ils avaient longé la rivière qui formait la limite nord de la ferme et ils avaient prévus de revenir pêcher le lendemain.

Il se coucha, heureux d'avoir Sam avec lui. Son ami lui avait manqué et vu les réactions de Bucky, jusque là, rien ne l' empêcherait de revenir.

La journée de pêche fut une réussite et ils mangèrent les poissons qu'ils avaient attrapés. Ils se couchèrent tôt, Sam repartait aux aurores le lendemain et Steve devait le conduire jusqu'à la gare routière.

Il fut réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard par des gémissements provenant de la chambre à côté de la sienne. Il repoussa les draps et se leva, prêt à rejoindre l'ex-assassin et à le réveiller du cauchemar dans lequel il était plongé.

Après des premiers mois où il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il soit réveillé par des cris, les mauvais rêves s'étaient espacés. Ils n'avaient maintenant lieux que lorsque Bucky faisait face à une situation stressante. Dans un sens, ils étaient chanceux qu'il n'ai pas eu de cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis Sam était arrivé.

Il traversa silencieusement les quelques mètres de parquet le séparant de la chambre de son ami, entrant dans la pièce et se dirigeant vers le lit à la lueur de la lampe que son son colocataire laissait allumée toute la nuit. Il avait appris - de la manière forte - à ne pas tenter de réveiller le brun avec un contact physique. C'était un miracle que ses côtes ne soient pas brisées quand Bucky l'avait attaqué cette nuit-là.

Maintenant, il se contentait de s'asseoir au bord du lit et de prononcer le nom du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge.

Cette fois, il ne lui fallait que trois ou quatre appels avant que son ami ne se réveille. Sa respiration, qui, jusque là était saccadée et difficile, se calma et il glissa un bras en dehors de ses draps.

Steve savait ce qu'il cherchait et il posa sa main sur le lit. Bucky attrapa son poignet, se sevrant de ce contact pour s'ancrer à la réalité. Quand il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées, il se redressa, s'approchant du blond, sa main toujours serrée autour de son poignet.

Ils restèrent ainsi, assis dans la chambre pendant de longues minutes. Steve savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire tant que l'autre homme ne l'aurait pas lâché.

Ils pourraient parler ensuite - enfin si Bucky en avait envie - ou ils pourraient descendre manger un snack nocturne ou regarder un peu la télé. Mais pour le moment, il devait attendre. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait tout son temps, il n'avait rien de plus important à faire que de prendre soin de l'ex-assassin assis à ses côtés.

Il sentit le matelas bouger en dessous de lui et brusquement il se retrouva avec la tête de Bucky sur son épaule, son souffle chaud caressant la peau de son cou. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui était très exactement ce dont Steve avait besoin et qu'il attendait sans le savoir.

Cette révélation le surprit et, très lentement, surveillant le moindre signe de stress, il amena son bras autour des épaules de Bucky, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux longs à la base de sa nuque. Un frisson parcourut le corps du brun et après une seconde d'hésitation, il laissa tomber tout son poids sur Steve.

Ce dernier l'accueillit avec joie, serrant l'autre homme un peu plus contre lui, murmurant des mots qu'il souhaitait rassurant. À cet instant, il se rendit compte que c'était la dernière pièce du puzzle, celle qui lui échappait depuis des mois. Il comprit pourquoi il était heureux ici, pourquoi cette vie lui convenait et pourquoi il resterait aux côtés de Bucky aussi longtemps que le brun le permettrait.

Un léger bruit dans le couloir le fit lever la tête. Sam était à l'extérieur de la chambre, observant la scène. Il faisait trop sombre pour que Steve déchiffre son expression, mais il sourit à son ami, lui indiquant que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait retourner se coucher.

Quand après plusieurs minutes, Bucky s'éloigna, il attira Steve jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge à ses côtés. Il attrapa à nouveau le poignet du blond, mais au lieu de laisser le maximum de distance entre eux comme il en avait l'habitude, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Ils s'endormirent ainsi en moins de cinq minutes.

Quand Steve se réveilla le lendemain, Bucky était encore endormi. Il descendit dans la cuisine et y retrouva Sam devant une tasse de café. Ils se mirent en route après un rapide petit déjeuner et une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour à la gare routière. Sam s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras, parlant à voix basse :

« J'étais inquiet pour toi en arrivant, mais plus maintenant. Si jamais tu as besoin, appelle moi. »

Steve rougit, se remémorant ce que Sam avait vu la nuit précédente.

« Je ... »

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Sam rit, lui donnant une tape dans le dos avant d'attraper son sac.

« Prend bien soin de lui. Et occupe toi de ta plomberie avant que je revienne, il n'y a passez de pression pour prendre une douche digne de ce nom. »

« Pas de problème, tu es le bienvenu. Quand tu veux. »

Après un dernier au revoir, Sam s'éloigna et Steve remonta dans son pick-up. Il démarra son moteur et reprit la route.

Quand il rentra à la ferme, Bucky était dans la cuisine, un mug de café à la main. Il sourit en voyant le blond et lui tendit une seconde tasse, laissant, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, leurs doigts s'effleurer. Quelque chose en Steve se relâcha à ce moment, une tension qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle existait. Il était chez lui et avait bien l'intention d'y rester.


End file.
